Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro
by Eowynd
Summary: Luego de un desastrozo final de guerra y muchos muertos en su conciencia, Harry y Luna, viajan al pasado para salvarlos a todos, reclutando la ayuda de un joven maestro de pociones llamado Severus Snape. Sin embargo, enormes cambios estan dandose en esta línea de tiempo, afectando las vidas de todos y del mundo magico en su totalidad. Capitulo 28 por fin en linea
1. Chapter 1

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capitulo.

**Prologo**

La muy Antigua y noble familia Black, una de las más conocidas familias mágicas de la Gran Bretaña, tenía su mansión familiar ubicada en el número 12 de Grimauld Place en Londres. Claro que solo era visible para el ojo humano si estos estaban en la cabeza de un mago, en caso contrario la gente solo vería los números 10 y 14 de dicha calle.

La mansión de Grimauld Place poseía innumerables cuartos, todos ricamente adornados y decorados. Sin embargo, habían visto mejores tiempos antes de la decadencia final que azoto a dicha familia, que culmino con la muerte del último varón Black. Sirius Orión Black, ex auror. Criminal convicto, absuelto post mortem y padrino de un tal Harry James Potter, alias el Chico-que-vivió.

Ahora mismo, dicho individuo, se encontraba en la biblioteca de dicha familia con su cabeza entre libros y pergaminos polvorientos y amarillos que ahora serian de su propiedad, según el testamento de dicho Black.

Había pasado casi un año desde el final de la batalla en Hogwarts y Harry aun no había hallado consuelo.

¿De qué le servía haber parado la guerra, si todos los que amaba estaban muertos y bajo dos metros?

Al final había optado por investigar entre los libros de la, muy oscura, biblioteca de Grimauld Place, sobre una solución al problema…

Viajar en el Tiempo…

Hasta ahora había encontrado tantas teorías como opiniones. Algunos hablaban sobre paradojas en el tiempo, o él como el viajero podría hacer cosas para impedir su nacimiento. Otras hablaban sobre "la piedra en el rio", es decir, que una piedra (o evento) podría generar muchas ondas en el rio, pero no por esto el mismo perdería su cauce o dejaría de fluir como siempre.

A Harry, todas esas teorías le sirvieron para determinar la fecha de su arribo al pasado. Las vacaciones de Navidad, desde el 20 de diciembre hasta el 1 de enero.

Según sus cálculos, si él nació el 31 de agosto, su madre debería haber salido embarazada alrededor de noviembre de 1979, por lo que a su arribo, ella ya tendría alrededor de dos meses de gestación y por lo tanto no habría riesgo de evitar su nacimiento.

También en esa fecha, todos los horcrux ya estaban creados y escondidos en los mismos lugares que en el futuro y ya sabía cómo destruirlos además.

Veneno de Basilisco y Fuego Demoniaco (*)

Sus ojos verdes vagaron sobre la mesa donde tenía todo lo necesario para su viaje…

El pensadero de Dumbledore…

Todos los recuerdos tanto del director, como de Snape y de varios otros…

Un frasco con colmillos de basilisco…

Un frasco con lagrimas de Fénix…

La mochila mágica sin fondo de Hermione…

Y un acompañante por lo demás muy particular… Luna Lovehood

Curiosamente había sido ella, la que le había dado la idea de buscar en la mansión Black información sobre el tema y había sido también ella la que le había ayudado con las runas y los cálculos. ¡Debería haber tomado Aritmancia y Runas en Hogwarts!

Al final Luna era la única quien nunca parecía juzgar a Harry, o tratarlo como el chico-que-vivió, para ella él sólo era un compañero más de clases, pero con muy mala suerte, mucha incomprensión y enfrentado constantemente a batallas con los rumores y habladurías. Era el perfecto contrapunto en su vida.

Ella era rubia y el era moreno…

Ella tendía al optimismo y el al pesimismo…

Ella era una persona de mente abierta, el era un incrédulo…

Ella le sonrió.

- Tienes la cabeza llena de nargles, Harry

- ¿podrías alejarlos, por favor?

- la única forma de alejar a los nargles es sacando de la cabeza las preocupaciones inútiles –finalizo con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso sobre su casi desvanecida cicatriz. Al comienzo a él le había costado aceptar ese gesto, puesto que de recordar lo que simbolizaba esa marca le hacía sentir molesto.

- ya esta –dijo ella- ¿vienes a comer?

- sí, sólo estaba dando un último vistazo a todo esto para asegurarme que lo tenemos todo.

- oh Harry, eso es culpa de los nargles. Ellos te están haciendo dudar de lo que estás haciendo. Deja eso y no te preocupes más.

- tienes toda la razón, es culpa de los nargles –le concedió él- gracias por deshacerte de ellos.

Nunca, desde que Victor Krum le dijo que los snornaks vivían en las montañas cerca de Durmstrang, que había vuelto a dudar sobre nada de lo que decían ella o su padre. Y menos después de los horcruxs y las tres reliquias de la muerte.

- ¿Qué hay de comer?

- asado de cordero

- suena delicioso Luna

- Harry

- ¿sí?

- lo conseguiremos

- lo sé

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- **rry… Harry… -el moreno abrió los ojos ante la voz de Luna, que estaba arrodillada a su lado mirándolo con unos lentes extravagantes- ¿Cómo estás?

- bien… creo… ¿funciono?

- ¡claro que sí! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! –Harry se levanto y se enderezo como pudo para poder mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en la antigua fábrica de acero cerca de Spinner's End, la cual estaba tan abandonada como en el futuro. Esa fábrica había sido la fuente de ingreso principal de los que habitantes de esa zona de Londres durante más de tres décadas, quienes habían visto florecer una gran cantidad de casas, colegios y negocios varios, para los nuevo dueños de esas casas, en su mayoría trabajadores de la misma fábrica, hasta que vino la crisis del acero que llevo a la empresa a la quiebra, dejando a mas de 800 familias en la deriva económica. Lo que llevo a la ruina al anteriormente prospero barrio. La mayoría de los trabajadores emigro a otros lados, pero unos pocos persistieron en ese lugar, fuera por falta de dinero, fuera por falta de deseos de progreso.

Dentro de esas familias estaban Los Evan's y los Snape's. Los Evan's eran ambos maestros de escuela, mientras que en los Snape's eran un matrimonio peculiar, él había sido trabajador de la fábrica, ella había sido una bruja sangre pura desterrada por su familia, en el instante en que supieron que se casaba con un muggle. Al comienzo las cosas habían sido bastante felices entre ambos, pero entonces pasaron dos cosas: la primera fue la caída y cierre de la fabrica que dejo a Tobías Snape, sin dinero y con un severo alcoholismo, que dilapidaba los pocos dineros de la familia, lo que obligo a su esposa a trabajar aseando casas (cosa fácil cuando se es una bruja, aunque por desgracia no muy bien pagado en esos días) y acarreo constantes peleas entre ambos.

Y la segunda, su hijo único, Severus Tobías Snape, era un mago. El pequeño tendría escasos 4 años cuando tuvo su primer brote de magia accidental, el cual además no fue para nada sutil. Tobías tenía el hábito de jugar con su hijo levantándolo en el aire, haciendo como que el pequeño volara. Y un día el pequeño hizo eso exactamente. Levito unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar el jarro de galletas que su madre había dejado en un estante, ante la atónita mirada de su padre quien no daba crédito a lo que veía. El problema radicaba en que Tobías Snape tenía otros planes para su hijo, él no quería que hiciera _cosas raras _como su esposa Eileen, el quería un hijo con quien jugar a la pelota, que fuera a la misma primaria que él y que fuera al ejercito o a la marina, como lo había hecho él y su padre antes de él.

Esto fue lo que detono las peleas más fuertes entre ambos, puesto que ella decía que su hijo era perfectamente normal, y que la magia era un don maravilloso, mientras que Tobías decía que él no pagaría por la educación de los de _ese tipo de gente. _

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que tan similares habían sido, o eran, Snape y él. Sus infancias habían sido igual de desastrosas, pero Harry al menos había tenido amigos que lo querían, Severus no había tenido a nadie. A nadie excepto Lily

- ¡fantástico! –dijo enderezándose como pudo para luego contener una nausea- aunque es como viajar en traslador

- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –pregunto Luna

- ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a buscar al profesor Snape. Según lo que averiguamos, él ya habría conseguido su puesto como profesor en Hogwarts.

- Slughorn se retira a fin de este semestre, y de momento el profesor Snape tiene a su cargo a los alumnos de primer a cuarto año, para que sea más fácil para los alumnos –confirmo Luna- me pregunto ¿Cómo se vera de joven? Debe tener ¿Cuánto? ¿20? ¿21? ¿Seguirá igual de sexy que cuando nosotros íbamos a clases?

- ¡Luna Lovehood! –Se escandalizo Harry- ¿Snape? ¿Sexy? ¡Por dios!

- oh, ¿no lo sabías? Había muchas chicas, y algunos chicos, que estaban muy enamorados del profesor Snape, sobretodo en Ravenclaw.

- pero se supone que los Ravenclaw son los inteligentes

- pues por eso mismo. A los Ravenclaw les atrae la inteligencia y no había nadie más inteligente que Snape en Hogwarts. El profesor Flitwick solía invitarlo a tener charlas y debates con nosotros en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Deberías haber oído sus comentarios sobre modificaciones a la ley de ingredientes exóticos y sus importaciones desde países asiáticos que no estaban en el tratado internacional de Singapur de 1672 ¡el hombre era un genio!

- ¿Cómo me lo perdí? –dijo con un leve toque de sarcasmo

- Oh no te preocupes, puedo mostrarte los recuerdos con el pensadero, cuando quieras.

- gracias Luna, pero creo que mejor nos apuramos en ir a buscar a Snape –agarraron sus cosas y salieron del edificio con un hechizo desilusionador.

Al llegar a las puertas de la antigua, ¿nueva?, dirección de Snape, Harry quito el hechizo sobre él y Luna, para llamar a la puerta, pero entonces una voz sonó detrás de él.

- ¿Potter? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Oh si, Harry reconocería ese tono de voz en cualquier lado. Suave, pausado, muy de tenor de ópera. Se giro con lentitud y pudo ver a su ¿antiguo? Profesor de pociones parado detrás de ellos cargando unas bolsas.

Su cara, por primera vez para Harry, mostraba un sin número de expresiones, la mayor siendo desconcierto.

- oh, profesor Snape! –Luna interrumpió el duelo de miradas, al hacer algo muy de ella… Se lanzo hacia el profesor Snape y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, dejando a ambos hombres congelados- ¡estoy tan contenta! ¡Está vivo! Aunque no lo crea, disfrute mucho sus clases en Hogwarts. Sobre todo los debates en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente Harry se hubiera puesto a rodar por el suelo de la risa. La cara de Snape valía un Hogwarts entero. En especial la rosadez que cubría sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas, por la efusividad de Luna.

- señorita, le aseguro que debe estar cometiendo un error, dudo mucho que haya tenido clases conmigo en Hogwarts. –contesto Snape. Harry quería reírse, pero supo mejor que hacerlo, sobre todo porque Snape lo estaba confundiendo con su padre

- Luna, primero tenemos que explicarle al profesor Snape de que estamos hablando –se acerca con cuidado extendiendo su mano derecha- mucho gusto Profesor Snape, mi nombre es Harry Potter –Snape tomo la mano de Harry y dijo

- ¿pariente de James Potter, asumo?

- efectivamente. Ella es mi prometida Luna Lovehood

- hola profesor Snape

- ¿pariente de Xenophilius Lovehood?

- sí, algún día será mi papá

- ¿Qué?

- hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado Profesor Snape? –pregunto Harry

- vengan conmigo –dijo retomando la marcha, con Luna aun agarrada de su brazo y Harry al otro lado de Luna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(*) Fuego Demoniaco (*): En ingles Fiendfyre.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- muchas gracias por recibirnos Profesor Snape –dijo Harry- especialmente considerando de quien soy pariente.

- le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda Potter, no lo arruine –fue su respuesta

A pesar de que ahora tenían edades, más cercanas Harry se sentía como un alumno de once años en su primer día de clases de pociones.

- se que será algo increíble de oír –comenzó Harry- pero Luna y yo venimos del futuro

- de 20 años en el futuro –dijo Luna- para ser más precisos

- ¿20 años? Supongamos que les creo, ¿Cómo pueden probarlo?

- trajimos algunas cosas con nosotros, como evidencia –dijo Lovehood, sacando el bolso mágico del cual extrajo el pensadero y los frascos con los recuerdos del futuro.

- en estos frascos están los recuerdos de varias personas… incluyendo los suyos profesor –dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo obtuvo mis recuerdos?

- usted me los dio… antes de morir –eso ultimo fue difícil para Harry de admitir. Lo quisiera o no esa muerte fue una que lo afecto profundamente.

- ya veo. Veo, que como imaginaba, no sobreviviré la guerra.

- no diga eso profesor –dijo Luna- una de las razones por las que volvimos fue para salvarlo.

- ¿a mí? ¿Un Potter vino a salvarme? Me cuesta creerlo –Harry se saco los lentes y dijo:

- míreme a los ojos profesor –Snape lo hizo sin comprender, hasta que lo vio.

- Lily…

- así es profesor. Mi madre es Lily. Ella ahora mismo tiene alrededor de 2 meses de embarazo y si todo sale bien, el bebe, es decir yo, llegare al mundo el 31 de Julio de 1980. Yo no soy mi padre, profesor Snape. Alguien me dijo que veía el mundo de la misma forma que lo hacia ella, que por eso tenía sus ojos –finalizo Harry.

- por eso volvimos al pasado profesor, porque aunque usted no lo crea, hay personas que se preocupan por usted y que no encuentran justo como lo trataron. Además no es el único alumno que ha sido víctima de burlas y bromas por parte de sus compañeros –dijo Luna- aunque sería más fácil de explicar si se lo mostramos que si lo decimos con palabras. Tenemos mucho que contar.

En ese momento procedieron a sacar el pensadero y vertieron los recuerdos que habían traído desde el futuro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape se hallaba sentado, inclinado hacia adelante con ambas manos afirmándose la cabeza, luego de ver sus propios recuerdos sobre la muerte de su amada Lily.

Harry quería decir algo, pero Luna lo detuvo para darle tiempo a Severus de asimilarlo todo.

- ¿entonces todo fue en vano?

- no profesor –dijo Luna- usted lo hizo todo bien, igual que Dumbledore, lo que nadie pudo suponer, era que Peter Pettigrew, los traicionaría a todos y vendería a los Potter.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga? –dijo enderezándose.

- que nos ayude a destruir los horcrux, antes de la fatídica noche de Hallowen –dijo Harry- si lo hacemos, hay una posibilidad de que los salvemos a todos. Lily, Dumbledore, usted. Por favor, profesor.

- da risa. El padre hizo de mi vida un infierno y ahora el hijo quiere salvarla –dijo Snape mirando fijamente al joven Potter- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-sabemos donde están todos los horcrux –dijo Harry- nuestra idea es destruirlos, para que Voldemort sea destruido definitivamente, y así no darle la opción de volver y generar una segunda guerra.

- necesitamos su ayuda –dijo Luna- porque algunos de ellos están en poder de los mortifagos y nos será muy difícil acceder a ellos. La lista dice que están en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y Regulus Black.

- ¿Cuáles son los objetos y las ubicaciones?

- bueno –comenzó Harry- Malfoy tiene el diario de Riddle, Bellatrix tiene la copa de Hufflepuff en Gringotts y Regulus tiene, o mejor dicho tenia, el collar de Slytherin en la casa Black.

- ¿tenia? ¿Acaso Regulus lo perdió?

- no, pero él murió y su elfo Kreacher no pudo destruirlo –explico Luna.

- pero Regulus aún está vivo –señalo Snape- lo vi en la última reunión de mortifagos, hace unos días.

Estas noticias los dejaron perplejos. ¿Acaso el pasado ya había cambiado o siempre fue así?

- cree que Voldemort haya entregado ya los horcrux? –pregunto Luna a Snape

- es probable, aquellos tres están en su círculo más cercano, sin embargo no creo que sepan de que están a cargo.

- bueno, creo que es mejor salir a buscar los que si sabemos donde están, pero para eso necesitamos de su ayuda, como mencionamos antes –dijo Harry

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- vera, tenemos este veneno, es una trampa que protege uno de los horcrux, hay que beberlo todo para poder sacarlo, y queríamos saber si podía proveernos de un antídoto. –explico Luna, acercándole un frasco con un liquido transparente que el tomo. Severus puso el frasco a contra luz y comenzó a examinarlo.

- no parece tener un gran grado de complejidad en su elaboración, deben ser los… -de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estiro su brazo, e hizo un 'accio' trayendo desde un estante un grueso libro, que aterrizo ante ellos en la mesa y rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre sus hojas. Harry y Luna se miraban sin comprender y sin saber si debían preguntarle o no.

- esta poción tiene como principal ingrediente, el veneno de las acromantulas del bosque prohibido. Actúa sobre el sistema nervioso central, provocando parálisis y alucinaciones. De recibir tratamiento dentro de las siguientes dos horas no es fatal, aunque algunos signos de dicha parálisis podrían persistir y requerir tratamiento posterior –se levanta y se dirige hacia una estantería y comienza a remover frascos hasta que encuentra uno con un liquido de color rojo –si no me equivoco, ¿La poción se rellena una vez consumida en su totalidad? –pregunto regresando a la mesa y extendiendo el frasco rojo a Luna

- exactamente, ¿Cómo lo supo? –pregunto Harry

- porque yo cree este veneno, Potter, a pedido del Señor Oscuro, con su correspondiente antídoto, aunque claro, esto último es algo que él no sabe.

- ¿usted profesor? –pregunto Harry asombrado

- es por eso que los mortifagos lo querían en sus filas –dijo Luna como comprendiendo una verdad universal- por su capacidad como el maestro de pociones más joven de los últimos dos siglos.

- el señor oscuro es muy inteligente, pero carece de la paciencia que requiere la investigación de pociones. Me he pasado estos dos años, desarrollando toda clase de venenos, anti venenos y modificaciones de diversas pociones a pedido del señor Oscuro. Lamento decir, que es posiblemente la época en que he tenido a mi disposición el mejor laboratorio, con la mayor variedad de ingredientes y tiempo para investigar a mis anchas.

- no hablara en serio, ¿cierto? –pregunto Harry

- lamentablemente, no Potter. En todo este tiempo he inventado 30 pociones, 32 venenos, 35 antídotos, modificado 42 pociones en forma menor, modificado 28 en forma mayor e incluso publicado 12 teorías en diversos periódicos y revistas dedicadas a las pociones y la herbolaría, incluyendo opiniones sobre tratados internacionales de importaciones y exportaciones de plantas asiáticas y sudamericanas. –finalizo Snape.

Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa, mientras que Luna sólo sonreía como diciéndole "te lo dije"

- eso es… impresionante… -dijo Harry como por fin apreciando el arte de las pociones y del porque Snape era tan exigente con sus alumnos en clases, alguien así estaba dedicado con pasión a los que hacía, y no esperaría nada menos de sus estudiantes.

- estoy seguro que debería darle las gracias, pero aun estoy impresionado de que un Potter, encuentre algo que yo haga, impresionante –dijo con su tono sarcástico de siempre.

- pero es que yo no soy mi padre, profesor. Yo si aprecio el trabajo duro y a la gente honesta –dijo Harry- y por favor, deje de llamarme Potter, me hace sentir como un viejo. Llámeme Harry, como todos.

- Pot… Harry –dijo Snape- ¿Cuando piensan partir en su búsqueda?

- Lo antes posible –dijo Luna- pero primero decidimos que queríamos conversar con usted, para que supiera lo que está pasando, y ver si nos podía ayudar. Por favor profesor, ayúdenos a cambiar el futuro.

-está bien –dijo Snape- les ayudare. Tratare de ubicar los otros objetos, pero antes de que se vayan deben llevarse esto –dijo dándoles otro frasco que invoco con un accio silencioso que Luna tomo

- es una poción multijugos –dijo Harry al oler el frasco. Snape enarco una ceja

- me parece que heredaste la habilidad de tu madre para las pociones, porque de la única otra forma de que un Potter pudiera saber con solo olerla, que clase de poción es, seria que la hubiera preparado y usado para causar algún desastre –Harry sintió las puntas de sus orejas colorearse ante esas palabras. Mientras que Luna ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

- lo sabia… de todos modos mientras estén aquí, no deberían usar sus verdaderos nombres, especialmente tu Harry, tienes el inconfundible e infame cabello de los Potter. –comento Snape.

- ¿es de familia? No tenía idea –dijo Harry, inconscientemente pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-yo lo encuentro adorable –dijo Luna, acariciándole unos mechones de pelo.

- debes tener cuidado con cualquiera que te vea y conozca a los Potter, es por eso que les estoy dando una poción multijugos, para cuando tengan que salir en público.

-muchas gracias profesor, usted realmente piensa en todo. –dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa.

- díganme Severus, ustedes no son mis alumnos y profesor fuera de las clases suena poco apropiado –comento el moreno.

- Severus, Harry ¿Qué tal si les preparo algo de comer, mientras seguimos ultimando los detalles de nuestro plan? –ofreció Luna

- seria un gesto muy agradable –dijo Severus mirando a la rubia con aros de rábanos. Ella solo les sonrió a los dos hombres.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto no es ni será Slash entre Harry y Severus. Así que aquellos que estaban esperando eso, lamento decirles que no lo habrá entre esos dos personajes. No tengo nada en contra del género, muy por el contrario, he escrito varios de varias series, y colecciono manga yaoi, pero sinceramente no veo el Snarry como una opción viable. Prefiero Draharry, Sirius/Remus, etc.

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: Smithback, VeroSev, shinieevero, Sheyny Evangel, , KathySacuba y Soloemma.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto no es ni será Slash entre Harry y Severus. Así que aquellos que estaban esperando eso, lamento decirles que no lo habrá entre esos dos personajes. No tengo nada en contra del género, muy por el contrario, he escrito varios de varias series, y colecciono manga yaoi, pero sinceramente no veo el Snarry como una opción viable. Prefiero Drarry, Sirius/Remus, etc.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué Dumbledore era Slytherin? –exclamo Harry durante el desayuno

- sí, y su mejor amigo Grindelwald era un Ravenclaw –comento Snape- de hecho ese fue el comienzo de todo el problema que tuvieron

- ¿así? –pregunto Harry

- es el eterno problema de los Ravenclaw Harry –intervino Luna sirviéndose otro té- demasiado conocimiento puede generar tantos problemas como la falta de este. Mira lo que paso con Rowena Ravenclaw y su hija, el fantasma de la dama gris. Los celos la llevaron a robar la tiara de su madre, junto con el conocimiento que almacenaba.

- evidentemente, Dumbledore y Grindelwald, se enfrascaron demasiado en la búsqueda de conocimiento, pero luego sus caminos se separaron, y el ultimo busco ayuda en la guerra muggle para sus propósitos –continuo Snape

- en la guerra muggle? ¿En la segunda guerra mundial? –pregunto Harry que algo recordaba de sus clases de historia antes de llegar a Hogwats.

- así es. Fue él quien llevo a los líderes nazis a su búsqueda de objetos místicos, como el arca de la alianza o el santo grial. –Continuo Snape- le hizo ver el poder de tener tales objetos en sus manos y las cosas que podría ayudarles a hacer si es que los encontraban. Obviamente, él nunca pensó en ayudarlos, sino que más bien, sus intenciones eran usar de tapadera la guerra muggle para llevar acabo su propia guerra de magia.

- ¿y donde entran las reliquias de la muerte? –pregunto Harry

- las reliquias, al igual que muchos cuentos de hadas, tanto muggles como magos, están basadas en hecho reales, que han sido tergiversados a lo largo de los años, pero manteniendo su propósito fundamental. Enseñar y mantener el conocimiento al alcance de las futuras generaciones. –finalizo Snape

- rayos… de haberlo sabido antes… -murmuro Harry. Luna solo le sonrío y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- para eso volvimos Harry… porque no te apuras en desayunar y así podremos continuar con nuestra misión –dijo Luna dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- sugiero que vayan a buscar el horcrux que Regulus consiguió en el futuro –dijo Snape- si aun está ahí, podríamos salvarle la vida. Yo puedo ir hoy a la escuela y recuperar la diadema de Ravenclaw de esta sala… la sala de los requerimientos, ¿dijeron?

- si, Severus –dijo Luna- ¿no será sospechoso si regresas antes de tiempo?

- no, siempre puedo decir que necesito usar mi laboratorio o algo así –dijo desechando la preocupación de Luna con un leve movimiento de su mano- además los profesores siempre regresamos un par de días antes que los alumnos para prepararlo todo.

- en ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos pronto –dijo Harry levantándose de su silla- iré por nuestras cosas Luna

- yo llevare esto a la cocina –dijo mientras levitaba los platos hacia el otro cuarto.

- no es necesario que hagas eso Luna –dijo Severus- yo puedo…

- tonterías, ¿qué clase de invitados seriamos? Con todo lo que le hemos contado sería suficiente para atontar a cualquiera. –dijo ella terminando la discusión.

- de acuerdo –se rindió él- espero que tengan el antídoto que les di

- yo lo guarde –dijo ella- Harry no sirve para las pociones, es mejor en Defensa y Encantamientos.

- siendo un Potter no lo dudo ni por un momento. –contesto este

- siendo un Potter ¿qué? –pregunto Harry que venía con sus mochilas.

- nada amor –dijo Luna- Severus solo estaba dándome un consejo sobre el antídoto.

- que bien, no sé si le dijo Luna, pero las pociones no son lo mío –dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- ciertamente una lástima considerando quien es su madre –dijo Severus- Lily era la niña de los ojos de Slughorn.

- ¿en serio? –Pregunto Harry- jamás lo habría imaginado.

- era todo lo que Slughorn quería en un estudiante, era brillante, popular y con un futuro prometedor en pociones, nada de lo que hacía estaba mal, según Horace.

- concuerda con lo que conocimos del profesor Horace en el futuro, Harry. –dijo Luna.

- es cierto –concedió él acomodándose la mochila al hombro- ¿nos vamos Luna?

- sí, vamos Harry –se gira y dijo dándole un abrazo a Severus- nos vemos luego Severus.

Ambos salieron del cuarto antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar siquiera.

**OoOoOoO**

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: Radioactive Shev, VeroSev, liziprincsama, Boyka, Luty Malfoy, Mrs. Gonzalez y Luca Prince


	4. Chapter 4

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto no es ni será Slash entre Harry y Severus. Así que aquellos que estaban esperando eso, lamento decirles que no lo habrá entre esos dos personajes. No tengo nada en contra del género, muy por el contrario, he escrito varios de varias series, y colecciono manga yaoi, pero sinceramente no veo el Snarry como una opción viable. Prefiero Drarry, Sirius/Remus, etc.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hogwarts, decidió Severus, sería una vista impresionante por siempre, o el tiempo en que el castillo estuviera en pie. Normalmente como estudiante, jamás había podido disfrutar del camino desde Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, ya que tenía que estar al pendiente de las trampas de los merodeadores, y ahora de adulto, viajaba desde su oficina, por la red flu, hacia su casa y viceversa.

Ahora, sin embargo podía recordar, claramente, la primera impresión que había tenido de niño en el viaje en los botes por el lago. En ese entonces, el castillo le había parecido salido de un cuento de hadas de los muggles. Resonaba a magia, hogar y conocimiento. De no ser por James y Sirius, su vida aquí habría sido casi ideal.

Ahora, estaba atrapado en un cargo de Profesor, cosa que no le gustaba a pesar de ser pociones, torturando alumnos, especialmente Gryffindors, para mantener su fachada con los mortifagos, de que les era leal.

Cruzando las enormes puertas, se encontró con Dumbledore quien venía usando una de sus más festivas túnicas, con dragones, estrellas y lunas. Severus no podía evitar preguntarse si sería algo de la ceguera que viene con la edad, de la senilidad o de Albus Dumbledore. De todos modos puso en marcha sus escudos mentales.

- ¡Severus! ¡Mi muchacho! Que sorpresa tan agradable, si bien inesperada. Justamente me dirigía a recorrer los terrenos para algo de ejercicio vespertino. ¿Vienes?

- Director –dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente- temo que me veo imposibilitado de acompañarlo, puesto que la razón de mi visita es realizar un poco de investigación privada en la biblioteca del colegio y tal vez en el laboratorio de pociones de Slughorn. –el director no dejo de sonreír, aunque lucia decepcionado.

- espero al menos que tu investigación, no te impedirá unirte al resto del personal, para una cena temprana

- espero que no, tengo… bastante avanzado, son solo algunas dudas anexas que han surgido de último momento

- ¡excelente! Nos veremos luego entonces –dijo saliendo con paso seguro por las grandes puertas. Severus no entendía porque simplemente no se aparecía donde quería ir, después de todo el sabia que uno de los privilegios del director, era poder aparecerse dentro del castillo, o en los alrededores sin ser afectado por las barreras de los terrenos y la magia del castillo. Supuso que era otra, de las muchas, excentricidades de Albus Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape miraba asombrado como la puerta se iba dibujando en las paredes, tal como Harry y Luna se lo habían indicado. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos cuartos mas como este escondía el castillo. Suspiro. Probablemente ni siquiera todos los años de Dumbledore como profesor y director, le habrían alcanzado para saber la respuesta.

Entro con cuidado, debido a la cantidad de objetos que estaban allí apilados. Fácilmente habría basura de al menos los últimos 880 años, se dijo Snape.

De pronto encontró el gabinete transportador por el cual, Harry le mostro que habían entrado los mortifagos en su sexto año (de Harry) y el daño que habían hecho al castillo. Saco su varita, y apuntando con perfecta puntería, realizo un 'Bombarda' haciendo volar el gabinete en un millón de astillas. Perfecto. Un problema menos para el futuro de Hogwarts.

Ahora, donde podría estar esa endemoniada Diadema…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Así que esta es la cueva –dijo Luna, mientras Harry vertía un poco de su sangre en la entrada.

- si –dijo Harry, sin poder evitar recordar su primer y único viaje a este lugar con Dumbledore y el resultado del mismo. –Entremos –dijo tomando la mano de Luna.

Pronto encontraron la cadena que estaba unida al bote y con la ayuda de sus varitas, lo invocaron para llegar hasta el otro lado.

Una vez arriba del bote, Harry y Luna trataban de no mirar a las aguas infestadas de Inferis o de no pensar en _cómo y cuantos muggles, nacidos de muggle y magos 'traidores' _podían haber recolectado Voldemort y sus seguidores para hacer estas horrendas criaturas. ¿Quiénes eran estos individuos? ¿Tendrían familia? ¿Alguien que se preocupara por el destino de estos desafortunados? Harry no podía evitar recordar esos programas muggles sobre personas que un día desaparecieron –_como por arte de magia_- dejando a la policía, FBI, CIA, familia, amigos y similares pasando 10, 20, 30 años o más sin saber que había pasado. Algunos casos hasta se volvían mitos urbanos, y todos tenían un amigo cuyo vecino creyó ver a fulano o zutana una cierta noche.

- ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry Mira! –dijo Luna agarrándolo de un brazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras señalaba al pequeñísimo montón de piedra y arena al medio del lago.

Desde lejos se podía distinguir dos formas, una grande, vestida de negro aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo y otra más pequeña que chillaba, se retorcía las manos y parecía desesperado en todos los aspectos. Harry y Luna apresuraron el bote hasta la orilla y se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Kreacher…

Y el cuerpo de un hombre que solo podía ser el hermano menor de Sirius Black, el actual y único heredero Regulus Arturus Black…

**OoOoOoOoO Fin del Capitulo oOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Radioactive Shev, Shani 3000 y VeroSev. Y a todos los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos


	5. Chapter 5

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto no es ni será Slash entre Harry y Severus. Así que aquellos que estaban esperando eso, lamento decirles que no lo habrá entre esos dos personajes. No tengo nada en contra del género, muy por el contrario, he escrito varios de varias series, y colecciono manga yaoi, pero sinceramente no veo el Snarry como una opción viable. Prefiero Drarry, Sirius/Remus, etc.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kreacher parecía dividido entre sí atacar a los extraños o pedir ayuda para su amo. Al final le ahorraron el problema de decidir cuándo Luna se arrodillo al lado de Regulus Black, saco el frasco con el liquido rojo y lo obligo a tragarlo.

- ¿Luna...? –Dijo Harry- ¿él…?

- apenas… si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos más tarde…

- ¡amo Regulus! ¡Kreacher elfo malo! ¡Kreacher no ayuda a amo Regulus! ¡Mi ama colgaría a Kreacher de los pies! ¡Y Kreacher se lo merece! –chillaba a todo pulmón, mientras sostenía algo entre sus dedos. Acaso…?

- Kreacher, tranquilízate, Regulus estará bien, trajimos un antídoto con nosotros –decía Harry mientras Luna realizaba algunos hechizos en el hombre –Regulus, necesita atención Kreacher, llévanos con Severus Snape a Hogwarts, para poder atenderlo.

- ¡Kreacher elfo malo! ¡Kreacher lleva extraños con Severus Snape! Luego se planchara las orejas en castigo. –dijo mientras los aparecía a todos en el cuarto Snape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape miraba la diadema de Ravenclaw, sobre su mesa en sus cuartos en Hogwarts, con una mezcla extraña de emociones. Sabía que era un horcrux, sabía que había que destruirlo, pero también sabía que contenía un montón de conocimiento, que era una reliquia milenaria, y el hecho de pensar en destruirla constituía todo aquello en lo que no creía.

¡Maldito sea Voldemort por corromper semejante artefacto! Esta diadema debería estar en la bodega de Hogwarts protegida como la espada de Gryffindor, o todo aquello que supuestamente había en la Cámara de los Secretos de la que hablo Harry. Oh, como pagaría por tener la habilidad de la lengua de Parsel, las cosas que Salazar habría puesto en esos pergaminos…

Debía de hallar la forma de salvar la diadema y la copa de ambas fundadoras. Por lo mismo se había encerrado con un montón de libros sobre almas, viajes astrales, y cualquier cosa que permitiera transferir el alma de Voldemort a otro recipiente más mundano.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un ruidoso ¡crack! Y ver a tres individuos y un elfo histérico, aterrizaran en el sofá de su pequeña sala. Si no hubiera sido porque reconoció el _desastrosamente patentado pelo Potter_ y los aretes de rábano, los hubiera maldecido primero y preguntado, _tal vez_, después.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Podría haberlos matado con un Aveda Kedabra! –reacciono Severus una vez que Harry y Luna se levantaron, permitiéndole ver al hombre bajo ellos.

- ¿Regulus? Por todo lo sagrado, ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

- bueno –dijo Luna- aparentemente llegamos, sin proponérnoslo ni sin saberlo, el mismísimo día en que Regulus Black decidió, recuperar el horcrux que había en la cueva. –dijo mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.

- ¡¿Qué? A un lado, déjenme revisarlo –dijo mientras transformaba su sofá en una cama más alta y apropiada para cuidar de Regulus. Les dio indicaciones a ambos para que trajeran diversas pociones de su laboratorio y ver si podían salvar a Regulus, mientras que Kreacher se apretaba los pies, con las puertas de la cocina

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tres horas después, Regulus Black recupero la consciencia, pensado que el infierno se parecía demasiado a los calabozos de Slytherin, lo cual por alguna razón, parecía sumamente apropiado.

- ¡Amo Regulus! ¡Ha despertado! –dijo un feliz Kreacher a su lado.

- ¿Kreacher? Pero ¿Cómo…?

- Regulus –sonó la voz aterciopelada de Snape a un lado suyo, llamando su atención-

- ¿Severus?

- bienvenido a Hogwarts. Confío en que te sientas mejor.

- ¿Hogwarts? Pero ¿Cómo…?

- tienes la suerte del diablo, o de los tontos, Regulus Black. Cualquiera sea el caso, confórmate con saber que estás vivo y el horcrux ya fue destruido.

- ¿el horcrux? ¿Tú sabes del horcrux?

- sí, pero no sé sobre _el_ horcrux, estoy en conocimiento de _los_ horcruxs –dijo Snape sin inmutarse. Mientras que Regulus palidecía a niveles insospechados.

- ¿los? Es decir, ¿más de uno? Ese hombre, si es que aun puede llamársele así, esta demente. Tan solo hacer uno es más que arriesgado y disminuye tu humanidad y alma por pedazos, quien querría hacer uno, como para además tratar de hacer dos

- pregunta mejor quien querría hacer 6 horcruxs –dijo Snape mientras conjuraba una silla a un lado de la cama donde estaba Regulus, mientras este se sentaba en la cama de un salto, aunque teniendo que llevarse una mano a los ojos por el rápido movimiento.

- ¡seis! ¡Seis! ¡Qué clase de locura es esta! –decía agarrándose el pelo con las manos

- el señor oscuro siempre se ha interesado en todas las ramas de la magia, incluyendo la aritmancia y la numerología. Recuerda, el 7 es un número mágico muy poderoso, debe haberle parecido apropiado hacer 6 horcruxs y dejar la séptima pieza en su cuerpo. Seguramente en su delirio de alcanzar la inmortalidad, le ha de haber parecido el mejor método. Mientras nadie sepa de ellos o su ubicación, debe sentirse muy seguro. –Resumió Snape la situación- sin embargo, siempre ha subestimado muchas cosas… Como la magia de los elfos domésticos…

- Kreacher… -dijo Regulus pareciendo entender

- así es Regulus, en vez de sacrificarte como un Gryffindor cualquiera, podrías haber hecho que Kreacher te llevara a un lugar seguro para recibir tratamiento, después de todo el Señor Oscuro subestimo la capacidad de los elfos de aparecerse sin ser afectados por la magia de los magos. Como aquí en Hogwarts…

- y como en la caverna… -suspiro Regulus- se que fue muy Gryffindor de mi parte, pero no pensé… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- digamos que tengo… mis fuentes de información muy confiables, quienes precisamente fueron los que te rescataron de la caverna.

- ¿puedo verlos? Quiero darles las gracias…

- de momento, creo que es mejor que no, pudiera ser importante más adelante el que desconozcas esa información, por tu propia seguridad. –Dijo Severus acercándole unos frascos- ahora mismo, necesito que te tomes estas pociones fortalecedoras y que comas algo de lo que Kreacher te va a traer, yo por ahora debo retirarme al comedor antes de que Dumbledore me eche de menos. Ya discutiremos luego, tus severas tendencias Gryffindorescas –finalizo levantándose de su silla y saliendo con un ágil movimiento de su túnica

**OoOoOoOoO Fin del Capitulo oOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Radioactive Shev, SoloEmma y YORU999. Y a todos los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos


	6. Chapter 6

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ah, Severus, que bueno que pudieras unírtenos a la cena –dijo Dumbledore cuando lo vio atravesar el gran comedor, sentado junto a McGonagall y, extrañamente, Sybill Trelawney. Esto hizo que Snape enarcara una ceja.

- afortunadamente, mis investigaciones van por buen camino director, no creo que me demore mucho más en terminar aquí –contesto mientras tomaba su lugar habitual en la mesa de profesores

- pero no tienes porque irte tan pronto mi muchacho, al igual que todos los profesores eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí cuanto y cuando quieras. Después de todo, los elfos siempre se quejan de lo poco que tienen que hacer en el verano o en los descansos cuando los alumnos se van a sus casas. –continuo Dumbledore.

- en ese caso, yo tengo un barril lleno de ojos de salamandra que necesitan prepararse –dijo Severus- veré si alguno de ellos puede ayudarme.

- Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué estas investigando Severus? -dijo McGonagall

- Uno de mis clientes regulares, cuya madre murió hace poco, se ha topado con un objeto muy interesante, una vez que pudieron ponerse a hacer orden e inventario de las cosas de la casa, pero sospecha que puede estar maldito o haber sido poseído por algún espíritu.

- oh, que interesante –dijo Dumbledore- ¿y porque no llevarlo a Gringotts? Los goblin tienen unos excelentes rompe-maldiciones

- el problema es que mi cliente, no desea que el objeto sea destruido, lo cual es altamente probable con la forma que tienen de trabajar los goblin, y sus rompe maldiciones, por lo que me ha pedido averiguar, si dentro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, existe alguna clase de forma de exorcizar el objeto sin destruirlo, después de todo es un objeto de gran valor sentimental para él, todo claro a cambio de una comisión, por supuesto. –comento Severus, con sus escudos de oclumencia siempre listos.

- por supuesto –exclamo Horace Slugghorn- después de todo, un talento como el tuyo Severus, no puede ser desperdiciado en cosas triviales. ¿Podríamos verlo en algún momento?

-no creo que sea una buena idea Profesor Slugghorn, aun no estoy del todo seguro de que clase de maldición se trata, como actúa y si es capaz de transmitirse a un ser vivo. –Comento Snape- hasta ahora lo único que tengo claro es que el objeto, presenta una gran resistencia a todos los hechizos que he probado.

- Suena peligroso, Severus –comento Dumbledore un poco menos 'entusiasta' que dos minutos atrás – ¿no deseas ayuda?

- en este momento estoy probando a traspasar la maldición/espíritu a otro objeto de menos valor que pueda ser destruido sin problemas –comento Severus, terminando con su plato de entrada, antes de pasar a la sopa

- muchacho –comenzó Filius con sus ojos llenos de emoción- si tuvieras éxito, las aplicaciones que esto podría traer… piensa en toda la gente que podrías ayudar, comenzando con la maldición sobre el puesto de DCAO…

- lo único que se necesita para romper la maldición, si mis recientes investigaciones son ciertas, es de hecho algo bastante simple. –dijo, agradecido de que sus escudos de oclumencia, le permitieran ocultar la risa ante la cara de Dumbledore, en particular, y de los demás en general.

- muchacho, por dios, espero que tengas claro que lo que estás diciendo… -dijo McGonagall, después de todo la maldición había cumplido 15 años hacia recientemente pocos días y eso implicaba 15 profesores, algunos mejores que otros, en Hogwarts.

- Mi idea, aunque es sólo una teoría, pero creo que la maldición, no es tal, que de hecho es un hechizo muy antiguo de origen egipcio, que servía de protección, al impedir que los indeseados entraran a ciertos cuartos o que no pudieran permanecer demasiado tiempo en un cierto lugar, pero que evidentemente, fue corrompido por el Señor Oscuro para que nadie pudiera permanecer como Profesor por mas de un año. Aunque claro, esto es solo una teoría, aun tengo que… -Severus fue interrumpido por la pronta salida de Dumbledore del Gran Comedor, mientras los dragones, las lunas y estrellas de su túnica ondeaban de forma casi divertida- ¿Director?

- Nadie podría creer que se mantenga tan ágil a su edad, ¿cierto? –comento Pomona muy divertida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus Black, segundo hijo de Orion Y Walburga Black, se hallaba cómodamente tendido en el cuarto de Severus Snape, en Hogwarts mientras repasaba todo lo que había hecho en estas últimas semanas a nombre del Señor Oscuro.

_Severas tendencias Griffyndorescas…_

Ciertamente, era bastante irónico que él, el último de los Black, una familia destacadamente Slytherin, hubiera actuado tan… tan… Griffyndor. Quizás, su hermano y él tuvieran mas cosas en común de lo que ambos creyeran. Después de todo, de niño el siempre había admirado a Sirius y habían sido inseparables…

Hasta la llegada de James Potter…

Algo había pasado entre su hermano y el ultimo de los Potter, que se habían hecho tan cercanos como siameses, y desde entonces Regulus había quedado, en un segundo plano en la vida de su hermano.

Y todo desde entonces había ido de mal en peor…

Sus padres esperaban tanto de ambos, especialmente de Sirius, el nuevo y futuro señor de la antigua y noble Black, que les habían metido obligaciones e imposiciones por sus gargantas apenas y pudieron caminar. Sirius, se había rebelado contra todo y en especial su madre Walburga.

Regulus estaba seguro que Sirius, había convencido al sombrero de que lo pusiera en Griffyndor, como una forma de rebelarse, aun más, contra sus padres.

Su hermano Sirius, estaba convencido de que la familia Black estaba maldita más allá de toda salvación. Así se lo había dicho a su padre Orion cuando le dijo que le estaba buscando una prometida para pensar en un heredero para cuando acabara su entrenamiento como Auror. La pelea entre ambos había sido tal, que hizo que los elfos domésticos corrieran a esconderse espantados, pensando que se iban a matar el uno al otro.

¿Como estaría Sirius?

¿Seria Feliz?

¿Le habrían herido en su trabajo de Auror?

¿Podrían ser hermanos de nuevo?

¿Quizás cuando acabara la guerra...?

Y hablando de la guerra, ¿Cómo diablos Severus Snape, descubrió lo de los horcruxs? ¿Quiénes eran sus informantes? ¿Cómo lo rescataron? ¿Y porque no podía conocerlos?

Tenía una deuda de vida con ellos ahora, y la magia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que les pagara.

Ahora lo importante era saber ¿Cuáles eran los demás horcruxs? Porque, él tenía uno y por lo que podía intuir Severus debía tener algún otro.

Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Debería aprovechar de descansar otro poco ahora que podía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: BellatrixieLestrange, Paladium, Lunna-MalfoyBlack, Soloemma, shineevero, VeroSev, y a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos


	7. Chapter 7

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras eso pasaba en Hogwarts, Harry y Luna, habían ido en dirección de la antigua casa de los Gaunt, ahora abandonada y en casi completa destrucción. Ambos entraron con mucho cuidado y se encontraron con vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue la poderosa línea de descendientes de Slytherin.

- Mira Harry –dijo Luna señalando una pared- es como el tapete que hay en la Casa Black

- me parece que es una tradición que todas las familias mágicas puras, tienen uno de estos en el Hogar principal, Ron me lo confirmo un día, cuando le pregunte en Grimauld Place

- entonces los Potter también deberían tener uno, en su hogar principal, ¿cierto? –pregunto ella

- la verdad no estoy seguro, nunca me he puesto a pensar en lo que queda de las casas y propiedades de los Potter, pero seguramente que así es. –comento él mientras miraba hacia las destartaladas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, decidiendo si era mejor subir por estas o aparecerse en el, también de apariencia, muy destartalado piso superior. Cuando escucho algo que lo dejo frio.

- ¡Aquí estas tu y el profesor Snape!

- ¡¿Qué? –dijo Harry corriendo hacia el Árbol Familiar Gaunt

- mira, según el árbol familiar de los Gaunt, hay una larga línea de squib y mestizos que desciende de una de las nietas de Salazar Slytherin, llamada Penélope Wethersby, casada con un tal Harold Evans, que llega hasta tu madre Lily Evans y tu tía Petunia Evans –decía mientras iba señalando las mencionadas ramas y se podían ver los nombres de ambas con unas líneas que las unían a sus esposos e hijos.

- imposible… -murmuro Harry- aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué? ¿Harry?

- ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Recuerdas el año en que me enjuiciaron por usar magia frente a mi primo muggle para espantar Dementores?

- claro que si, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- mi primo Dudley pudo verlos, a los Dementores me refiero, incluso me dijo "¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?" y de hecho, uno casi logra besarlo

- ¡Por Dios Harry! Eso es horrible

- lo sé, la cara de mis tíos era… mi tía Petunia… en ese momento no lo pensé, ni lo note, pero mi primo vio a los Dementores, eso significa que es un squib, como la señora Figg, ¿cierto?

- y uno que probablemente tenga hijos con magia activa, puesto que no todos los squibs pueden ver a esa clase de criaturas. Requiere de una magia algo más poderosa que la de un squib promedio. –Comento Luna- así que probablemente él tío Harry reciba a sus sobrinos para explicarles que es Hogwarts y la magia.

- ¡Oh genial! –dijo Harry con un suspiro- lo que faltaba, que los Dursley tuvieran magia.

- pero esto explicaría porque sabes Parsel Harry –dijo Luna- siendo descendiente semi directo de Slytherin, quiere decir que heredaste el parsel de tus ancestros, no de Voldemort, como todos suponían.

- ¿y por donde está Snape? –dijo Harry no queriendo imaginar a su primo Dudley en versión miniatura con una varita corriendo por los pasillos del castillo

- por aquí –dijo señalando otra rama- él es descendiente del nieto mayor de Salazar, un hombre llamado Rómulo Salazar quien se caso con Mary Ann Prince. ¡Eso quiere decir que tú y Severus son primos distantes Harry!

Para el moreno el mundo en ese momento se volvió oscuro y cayó sobre el suelo de la casa, de tal forma que cualquiera creería que le echaron un _'Petrificus Totalus'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿te sientes mejor Regulus? –pregunto Severus luego de sacar los frascos con pociones vacías con la ayuda de su varita.

- mucho, gracias Severus

- me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas por hacer, no prometo que pueda responderlas todas, pero hare lo posible por responder las que pueda con la verdad

- te lo agradezco Severus –dijo Regulus- ¿Dijiste hace un rato que eran 6 de esas… esas monstruosidades?

- efectivamente. Para tu tranquilidad, aunque luego de mucho batallar con Kreacher, logramos destruir el medallón de forma exitosa.

- ¿Y cuántos mas quedan?

- una diadema, un anillo, un diario, una copa y Nagini –enumero Severus, sentado al lado de la cama de Regulus

- ¿y donde están?

- yo tengo la diadema en mis manos, aunque estoy tratando de encontrar una forma de exorcizarla, sin destruirla

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se trata de la diadema de Ravenclaw

- ¿Cómo en Rowena Ravenclaw?

- exactamente, comprenderás porque no quiero destruirla. Es de un valor incalculable en conocimientos

- te comprendo perfectamente. ¿Y donde están tus… asociados?

- fueron a buscar el anillo, pero tenemos problemas con dos de los objetos, o mejor dicho con quienes los cuidan.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- la copa sospechamos que la tiene tu prima Bellatrix en su bóveda. El diario lo tiene el esposo de tu prima Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy.

- ya veo, a que te refieres con que dices que tienen un problema. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- bueno si, veras le dije a Dumbledore que la diadema es un objeto que estoy exorcizando para un cliente cuya madre murió hace poco

- no es problema Severus, yo seré tu cliente…

- además creo que tengo una idea, sobre la copa que custodia Bellatrix…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Y es con gran orgullo, queridos amigos, que por fin podemos anunciar el fin de la maldición que recaía sobre la posición del Maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –anuncio Dumbledore en la siguiente junta de maestros, un par de días después- resulta que nuestro querido ex alumno y colega Severus, estaba en lo cierto, al pensar que era un hechizo de origen egipcio de protección corrompido por Tom. Los Innombrables del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, estaban mas que fascinados con el caso y nos concedieron a sus mejores expertos en maldiciones egipcias y antiguas, con lo cual logramos levantar el hechizo, por lo que ahora tendremos un profesor permanente entre nosotros.

- ¿y ya ha escogido a alguien Director? –pregunto Severus

- en realidad, si Severus, un ex alumno de tu misma generación de hecho, quien ha aceptado tomar el puesto por lo que queda del semestre y el siguiente año. –comento Dumbledore indicando hacia la puerta, haciendo que todos se giraran- por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Remus Lupin…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: linfocito, BellatrixieLestange, Noemi Cullen, VeroSev, Soloemma y Seleina. Junto con todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y listas de alertas.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! –fue el grito de Severus Snape que retumbo por todo el salón de profesores, apenas Remus entro al cuarto.

- ¡Severus! ¡Contrólate! –chillo McGonagall, por un lado feliz de ver a uno de sus mejores ex alumnos, pero preocupada por la no advertencia de Albus sobre lo que pretendía hacer.

- Severus, yo… -comenzó a decir Remus, pero fue interrumpido por el maestro de pociones

- ¡SNAPE PARA TI, LOBO PULGOSO! –Severus estaba tan fuera de control, que se podía ver como su magia giraba a su alrededor elevando sus túnicas y ondeando su cabello de forma tal, que realmente lucia aterrador, además de hacer temblar los objetos alrededor de todos. No fue hasta que Fawkes se poso en el hombro de Severus y empezó a cantar que este logro reinar sobre su magia nuevamente, aunque respiraba agitadamente.

- ¡ME VOY! ¡RENUNCIO! –dijo dando un último grito mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón, con intención de irse a sus cuartos.

- Severus, muchacho por favor, reflexiona lo que haces –comenzó a decir Horace, quien no quería perder al reemplazo, que le permitiría retirarse ese año.

- Severus, por favor escúchame –dijo Remus, quien aun estaba en la puerta, ya que no había alcanzado a entrar más de un metro en el salón de profesores-

- ¿no te basto con hacerme la vida miserable durante 7 años de escuela? ¿Ahora tienes que venir a hacerme sentir miserable en mi trabajo también? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida, lobo?

- Severus, por favor, nunca fue mi intención que lo pasaras tan mal, durante nuestros días de escuela. Créeme que trate de hablar con James y Sirius…

- ¡JA! No me vengas con cuentos Lobo, eres tan culpable como ellos. ¿Acaso tienes tanto miedo de que la gente sepa que eres un Lobo? Valiente Griffyndor, que eres. –Severus pretendía ser hiriente, pero las palabras que salieron de Lupin los dejaron a todos mudos

- Es verdad. Fui un cobarde. Durante 7 años permití, que el miedo de perder a mis mejores amigos me cegara e impidiera que cumpliera con mis responsabilidades como prefecto y con lo que sabía que estaba mal. Y por eso me disculpo contigo Severus, yo antes que nadie, debería haber entendido lo que se siente el ser o sentirse diferente al resto del mundo. Sé que no me crees o que no parece suficiente, pero te pido que al menos me dejes demostrarte que soy sincero, fue una de las razones por la que acepte el puesto, en primer lugar –finalizo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- si estas esperando que ahora seamos mejores amigos, lobo…

- podríamos empezar, como colegas de trabajo amistosos –dijo Lupin- aunque no me molestaría que algún día fuéramos amigos… -Snape solo rodo sus ojos antes de salir del cuarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Harry recobrando la conciencia, con Luna a su lado

- que te desmayaste al descubrir que Snape y tu son primos lejanos –dijo Luna mientras lo miraba a través de unos lentes de cristales morados y marco naranja, por un momento pensé que te había atacado un gremlin o algo por el estilo, pero los lentes no revelan nada, así que asumo que fue la impresión.

- sí, eso creo yo también –dijo Harry incorporándose y mirando alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?

- en el cuarto de la mama de Tom –dijo Luna como cualquier cosa-

- tienes razón, sus ojos son muy bonitos –sonó una tercera voz en el cuarto. Harry se coloco bien los lentes y se fijo que en la pared que estaba a los pies de la cama, había un retrato de una jovencita de unos 12 años, con largo cabello negro trenzado y un vestido celeste – ¡hola! Yo soy Merope Gaunt, bienvenido.

- tú eres la madre de Tom! –exclamo Harry

- eso es lo que me dice, Luna, pero debes entender que solo conservo los recuerdos de hasta la edad que tenía cuando pintaron el cuadro –dijo ella con tristeza- pero sí recuerdo a un joven muy apuesto que vino hace años a ver la casa, pero no me hablo, solo se dedico a murmurar cosas sobre la "grandeza de Slytherin" o "Reconstruir la casa Gaunt"

- ese debe haber sido Tom –murmuro Harry- mucho gusto en conocerte Merope –dijo mientras se levantaba.

- el gusto es mío Harry –dijo ella- Luna me dice que están buscando un objeto que Tom dejo aquí.

- así es, un anillo con el emblema de Slytherin –confirmo él

- lo recuerdo, está en el velador del cuarto de mi padre –dijo ella- pero deben tener cuidado, se siente mucha magia maligna a su alrededor, debe tener mas de una maldición encima

- ¿puedes sentirlas? Pero yo pensé que tu… bueno… -trato de decir Harry

- ¿Qué era una squib? –Dijo Merope- Luna me lo comento también, pero no lo soy, sin embargo nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts o recibir alguna clase de instrucción, así que nunca supe que clase o nivel de magia tengo.

- lo lamento Merope, en verdad es muy arrogante de mi parte pensar que eras una squib, sin haberte conocido antes, espero que me disculpes

- no importa Harry –dijo ella- un mago que no entrena su magia, puede perfectamente bajar su nivel y terminar dando hijos squib.

- ¿seguro te sientes bien Harry? –Pregunto Luna- aun te veo un poco pálido.

- estoy bien, cuanto antes terminemos mejor –dijo el moreno

- de acuerdo –dijo ella- ¿vienes Merope?

- los veré allá –dijo ella saliendo del cuadro.

- ¿Luna? –pregunto Harry

- Merope, me pido que la dejáramos ayudar y que si podíamos llevarnos el cuadro con nosotros, a la casa de Severus porque se sentía muy sola acá.

- me parece justo –dijo el moreno levantándose de la cama y sin poder evitar pensar en la hermana de Dumbledore, Ariadna, por alguna razón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: VeroSev, Paladium, linfocito, Soloemma, liziprincs, y todos los que me han mandado mp y han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El anillo, tal como Merope dijo, emanaba una horrenda energía maligna a su alrededor y Harry no podía evitar pensar, en Dumbledore y su mano ennegrecida, y en que tan culpable se debería haber sentido por la muerte de su hermana, para ponérselo en el dedo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Bueno, el había hecho algo similar cuando iba camino a derrotar a Voldemort…

- ¿Cómo nos lo llevaremos? –pregunto Harry

- levitémoslo y lo echamos en esta caja –dijo Luna sacando una cajita de madera del bolso. Harry recito el _wingardium leviosa_ y el anillo salió directo del cajón a la caja de madera.

- Merope?

- dime Harry

- ¿te gustaría conocer Hogwarts?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape, se hallaba en ese instante junto a Regulus Black, cuando una llamada por la red Flu, le hizo girar la cabeza hacia esa zona de sus habitaciones.

- ¿Severus? ¿Hola? –apareció la cabeza de Luna entre las llamas

- ¿Luna? ¿Cómo están? Encontraron…

- sí, y de hecho encontramos cosas muy interesantes ¿podemos pasar? –Severus miro hacia Regulus, quien con un breve suspiro y asentimiento de se cabeza, se retiro del comedor hacia la cocina del cuarto.

- ahora sí, pasen –dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos, para permitirle la entrada a Luna, Harry y… ¿un cuadro? Severus llevo su mano hacia su rostro y se apretó el puente de su nariz. ¿Qué habrían encontrado ahora?

- Severus, ¿no estaba aquí Regulus? –pregunto Luna saliendo de la chimenea, seguida de Harry y el cuadro de Merope.

- si, pero hemos decidido que es mejor, por el momento, que no los conozca, podría ser beneficioso para el futuro, que desconozca esa información –dijo Severus- temo preguntar, pero ¿un cuadro?

- Oh si –dijo Harry girando el cuadro de tal modo que Merope y Severus se vieran- Merope, permíteme presentarte a Severus Snape, Severus ella es Merope Gaunt.

- encantado Merope, bienvenida a Hogwarts –saludo el moreno

- el gusto es mío Severus, gracias por recibirnos –dijo la jovencita levemente sonrojada.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue?

- excelente –dijo Luna- descubrimos varias cosas, y encontramos el anillo, pero está completamente envuelto en una maldición muy poderosa. Así que no lo tocamos y lo levitamos directamente a una caja de madera –dijo sacando dicha caja de su bolso expandible. Severus realizo varios movimientos de varita y frunció el ceño

- es un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso. Magia de las sombras probablemente. –Mira a Luna- menos mal, que decidieron no tocarlo las consecuencias habrían sido nefastas –mira a Harry y el cuadro- ¿y donde cabe el cuadro en todo esto?

- ella es Merope –comenzó Harry- es… el cuadro de la madre de Voldemort

- soy el cuadro de quien se convertiría en la madre de Voldemort –le corrigió Merope- recuerda que tengo 12 años Harry

- bueno, Merope, nos pidió que la sacáramos de la casa, puesto que estaba totalmente sola y abandonada allá. Así que decidimos con Luna traerla a Hogwarts, con tantos cuadros alrededor, uno más uno menos, nadie lo notaria, especialmente en los calabozos de Slytherin –finalizo Harry.

- tiene lógica, bastante para un Gryffindor, de hecho –sentencio Severus y mirando a Merope añadió- espero que te gusten los calabozos de Slytherin, creo que la oficina detrás del aula de pociones, será de tu agrado.

- siempre me gustaron las pociones, era la única magia que podía hacer sin varita en la casa. –Dijo ella- Harry y Luna dicen que eres maestro de pociones Severus?

- el más joven en los dos últimos siglos, aquí en Inglaterra –dijo Luna- seguro que te podrá enseñar muchas cosas.

- me encantaría –dijo ella feliz desde el cuadro.

- Harry, porque no llevas a Merope a la oficina mientras Luna me muestra en el laboratorio el anillo y así procedemos a destruirlo.

- está bien, vuelvo enseguida. Vamos Merope, tal vez en el camino veamos algunos de los fantasmas que habitan en Hogwarts.

Lo último que escucho Severus de ambos fue un comentario de Merope

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Severus era tan guapo…?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Paladium, Bellatrixielestrange, VeroSev, Natalie G o linfocito, Seleina, liziprincs, Soloemma, DnK, Dvaita.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus Lupin parecía muy feliz leyendo la carta que tenía en sus manos, mientras estaba tomando su te en la sala de profesores.

- pareces muy satisfecho contigo mismo Lupin –sonó la voz de Snape entrando a la sala

- acabo de recibir noticias de Lily y James –dijo con seriedad

- ¿buenas noticias supongo?

- para mi si, para ti…

- ¿Lily esta embarazada cierto?

- ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- es obvio, por tu cara. Además, es una mujer joven y recién casada, no es extraño que saliera embarazada. –dijo sin mencionarle que tener a su hijo de 20 años en su casa con su novia, ya le había puesto de sobre aviso.

- puesto así, tienes razón de que es obvio –dijo Lupin- Lily nos invito a su casa a celebrar la noticia, mañana en la noche

- Lupin…

- si, Severus?

- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Remus! ¡Qué bueno que pudieras venir! – le saludo James Potter, con un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda, cuando entro a la casa de Godric's Hollows, seguido de Pettigrew, puesto que Sirius ya estaba allí.

- hola James, ¿Dónde está Lily? –dijo Remus

- con Alice, en la red Flu. Aparentemente Longbottoms también va a ser padre

- ¿en serio? –Pregunto Pettigrew- ¿Qué les dan en el agua a sus brujas ustedes?

- Peter, si crees que es el agua el responsable, entonces difícilmente tendrás hijos –bromeo Sirius, su risa sonando casi como un ladrido.

- muy gracioso Sirius –dijo Lily bajando la escalera, vistiendo unos jeans y una polera- ya veremos cuántos hijos tienes tu, repartidos por ahí, cuando alcancen la edad de ir a Hogwarts –todos rieron, menos Sirius, que quedo paralizado de la impresión y decidiendo empezar a tomar medidas, desde ahora.

- Lily –comenzó Remus sacando una bolsa con algunos paquetes de regalo envueltos de forma colorida- sé que es un poco pronto, pero cuando llego tu carta estaba en la sala de profesores y algunos quisieron mandarte regalos.

- es verdad –dijo Lily- ahora estas trabajando en Hogwarts ¿Cómo están todos?

- bastante bien –dijo colocando los regalos sobre una mesa y agrandándolos con la varita. McGonagall le había enviado un libro de nombres de bebe mágicos, Dumbledore una canasta de dulces de limón, Flitwick un colgante para cunas hechizados, entre otros regalos. El que más llamo la atención de Lily eso sí, era uno sobriamente envuelto en papel verde con listones de raso negro y de forma bastante cuadrada, que además traía una pequeña nota, elegante y sobriamente doblada. Lily tomo la nota, la abrió y leyó:

"_**Lily:**_

_**Lo Siento.**_

_**Siempre tu amigo.**_

_** Severus "Sev" Snape"**_

Lily Potter, ex Evans, abrió el regalo con manos temblorosas y se encontró una colección infantil de 20 libros de titulo "Enchanted Kingdoms" ("Reinos Encantados") que venían en una caja de colección y que, para gran sorpresa de Lily, venían con una dedicatoria del autor original de los libros.

Dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras que todos la miraban, siendo su esposo James el único que pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede Lily?

- se acordó… después de todos estos años…

- ¿Quién se acordó de qué? –pregunto Sirius

- cuando éramos niños, mi madre nos hacia leer a Severus y a mí, los libros de esta colección, claro que solo teníamos algunos sueltos y no todos, como en esta caja. Son libros de aventuras, donde dependiendo de las alternativas que escojas durante la historia, los resultados van cambiando y en un solo libro puedes obtener hasta 12 finales diferentes –dijo sacando uno de la caja y abriéndolo en una hoja cualquiera- ¿ves? Aquí dice, "si decides ir con la reina de las hadas, ve a la página 45. Si decides ir con el rey de las hadas, ve a la página 83", y después de ir a esa página y leer otro poco se te dan otras dos opciones, y así, hasta que llegas al final de cada alternativa. Solía decirle a Severus que cuando tuviera un hijo, le leería y compraría estos cuentos. No puedo creer, que se haya acordado… ¿Pero como Remus…?

- Severus, es el nuevo maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts y Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. Estaba en la sala de maestros conmigo cuando recibí la carta, y simplemente no pude ocultarle la cara de felicidad que tenia, una cosa llevo a la otra y me pidió que te diera esto. –Comento Lupin- ¿le digo entonces que te gustaron y que no acabaron en el fuego?

- Creo que es mejor que yo se lo diga personalmente. ¿Tiene la chimenea de Hogwarts conectada a la red Flu?

- sí, pero creo que la tiene con una clave que no me dio, pero que dijo que tu adivinarías o que sabrías cual era –finalizo Lupin.

- gracias, Remus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Así que estas investigando, sobre como salvar la diadema de Ravenclaw? –pregunto Harry, a Severus, quienes junto con Luna se encontraban en el laboratorio de pociones privados de este, luego de haber destruido el anillo.

- es inconcebible que deba de ser destruida –dijo el moreno mayor- una reliquia de ese valor en conocimiento…

- tal vez, en la cámara de los secretos –dijo Luna- Salazar, puede que haya dejados escritos al respecto. Después de todo sabemos que Voldemort la abrió en su juventud y quien sabe lo que puede haber encontrado allí.

- es verdad –dijo Harry- después de todo, la única vez que baje allí, pude comprobar que era realmente grande, así que es probable que haya más que un basilisco allá abajo.

- ¿un basilisco? ¿En Hogwarts? –pregunto Severus con su cara de una mezcla, entre alarmado y fascinado, después de todo, la sangre, veneno, colmillos y escamas de basilisco, eran ingredientes sumamente raros, escasos, valiosos y muy poderosos. También es cierto que una serpiente de 40 metros de largo era una imagen bastante aterradora, pero aun así…

- bueno, sí, pero claro que las cosas fueron diferentes entonces, y no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. –dijo Harry-

- ¿Por qué no bajamos ahora? –Dijo Luna- los alumnos ya están durmiendo y nadie nos vera con la capa de Harry.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Severus, pero en ese instante la chimenea rugió anunciando una llamada por la red Flu.

- ¿Severus? ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Lily? –Severus se levanto con rapidez y se dirigió a la chimenea.

- ¿Severus? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, claro, deja que me aparte –el moreno se hace a un lado y la joven pelirroja entra a la sala de estar y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, le da un abrazo.

- te extrañe mucho Severus

- ¿Lily?

- siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, Sev. Sirius y los demás son amigos de James, no los míos.

- yo también te extrañe Lily –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

- muchas gracias por el regalo, Sev, no puedo creer que te acordaras…

- ¿con lo mucho que te gustaban esas historias y hablábamos de ellas?

- ¡Oh Sev! ¿Puedes venir mañana a la casa? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

- mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, y me toca llevar a los alumnos junto con Flitwick, pero si quieres nos podemos juntar allí para almorzar…

- Fantástico Sev. ¿Qué tal a las dos? ¿En donde Rosemerta?

- allí estaré Lily. –dijo mientras la soltaba y ella entraba a la red Flu

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Paladium, liziprincs, Natalie G o linfocito, Dvaita, VeroSev, Seleina y alessa-vulturi


	11. Chapter 11

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus, Luna y Harry iban recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la entrada del baño de Mirtle, escondidos (a duras penas) bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

- ¿el baño de Mirtle la Llorona? ¿En serio? –preguntaba Snape con incredulidad.

- es increíble, ¿cierto? –Dijo Luna- el lugar menos esperado, es a veces el más obvio. Aunque también es posible que esto, no hubiera sido siempre un baño, después de todo, hace 1000 años atrás no existían los lavamanos ni las tazas de baño.

- tiene sentido. Hogwarts, debe haber sufrido muchas remodelaciones, en 1000 años –comento Severus, mientras Harry hablaba en parsel y se abría la puerta de acceso a las escaleras.

Luego de caminar por los oscuros y húmedos pasillos, llegaron a la entrada que Harry reconoció como la que llevaba a la cámara donde se había enfrentado con el basilisco en su segundo año.

- Harry, ¿Cómo apareció el basilisco? –pregunto Severus de repente

- Tom lo invoco, y salió de la boca de ese rostro que esta allá –dijo señalando la pared opuesta- ¿Por qué?

- tengo una idea –dijo Severus- es posible que el basilisco este despierto, o en un estado tal que cuando alguien entra a la cámara se despierte, por lo tanto llámalo antes de que nos ataque –se gira hacia Luna- cierra tus ojos, Luna. Harry llámalo. –dice cerrando también sus ojos.

_- "Hola, gran serpiente. ¿Estás ahí?" –_susurro en medio de la sala, lo que hizo resonar su llamado por todos lados

- _"¿Quién eres hablante? Hace años que no bajaba uno a la cámara"_

_- "mi nombre es Harry, Gran Serpiente, vengo con amigos y en paz"_

_- "Eso dicen todos, pero no es verdad. El ultimo hablante de parsel, me hizo hacer cosas horribles contra los estudiantes"_

_- "¿Te refieres a Tom? Nosotros no somos como él, nosotros somos descendientes de Slytherin"_

_- "¡Oh Salazar! ¡Mi amigo y protector! Tantos años han pasado desde que te fuiste de mi lado. ¿Qué quieres de mi, joven hablante?"_

_- "Queremos verte Gran Serpiente, ¿es posible que te veamos, sin que tus ojos nos dañen?"_

_- "Si, quédense donde están y no se muevan. Pueden abrir sus ojos, si lo desean, prometo que no les pasara nada"_

_-_ _"¿Cuál es tu nombre, Oh Gran Serpiente?"_

_- "Venus, por que junto con la primera estrella de la noche, fue que se abrió mi huevo"_

_- "Es un hermoso nombre Venus. Les diré lo que me pediste." _Dice Venus, que pueden abrir sus ojos, que no nos hará daño, qué nos quedemos donde estamos y no nos movamos.

- ¿Venus? –pregunto Severus

- Es el nombre de la Serpiente, parece que es hembra.

- Es un hermoso nombre -dijo Luna- y me parece muy apropiado para un ser tan antiguo. 

En ese momento, la boca de la estatua se abrió y el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente apareció por esta, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un grueso parpado blanco, lo que le permitía ver y que la vieran sin que fueran ni petrificados ni muertos. Se acerco a ellos y aunque no les hubiera advertido de que no se movieran, no habrían podido hacerlo, porque la visión era más que impresionante y atemorizante a partes iguales. Ella se acerco con mucho cuidado, y comenzó a olerlos pies a cabeza, como si los analizara, primero a Harry, quien era el hablante de parsel, luego a Luna y por último a Severus, con quien se tomo más tiempo.

_- "Harry, ¿Cuál es el nombre de este individuo?" _

_- "Severus Snape ¿Por qué Venus?"_

_- "Huele igual a que como olía Salazar. A hierbas, calderos, y horas en su laboratorio. Pero además, su sangre huele igual a como olían sus hijos y nietos. Realmente son parientes de mi Salazar"_

- ¿Qué está diciendo Harry? –pregunto Severus

- Venus, dice que hueles como Salazar Slytherin el gran pocionista, a hierbas, calderos, y horas en tu laboratorio. Le agradamos Severus, los tres, pero me parece que tu principalmente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Yo? –Severus estaba bastante impresionado, por decir lo menos

- ¡Pero Severus! ¿Porque te subestimas así? –Dijo Luna- Claro que le caes bien, eres muy especial.

-_"diles que me hablen Harry"_

_- "lo siento Venus, pero ni Luna ni Severus hablan parsel"_

_- "diles que puedo enseñarles, si es que están dispuestos"_

_- "¿el parsel se enseña? Yo pensé que se heredaba"_

_- "El parsel, joven cría, es originario de la magia antigua y elemental, de cuando todos los hechizos, tenían su base en la tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego, las sombras y la luz. El parsel proviene de la tierra, es el regalo de la sanación y de la madre Gea. Puede ser enseñado solo por las más grandes entre nosotros, y luego el don puede ser pasado a aquellos hijos que tengan la habilidad o la afinidad con la magia elemental. Tu joven cría, tienes, puedo sentirlo, una gran afinidad con la magia del aire."_

_- "bueno, de hecho me gusta volar. Me hace sentir libre. Debes tener razón Venus, debo ser un mago afín al aire" _Severus, Luna, Venus dice que puede enseñarles el parsel, si lo desean, para que puedan hablar con ella, en igualdad de condiciones.

- Me sentiría muy honrado Venus –dijo Severus mirando de cara al basilisco.

- Yo también –dijo Luna

_- "Harry, traduce para mí por favor"_

_- "Claro Venus"_ Ella dice que les dará instrucciones a través de mí.

_- "Abre tu mente, baja tus barreras y déjame entrar"_

- Abre tu mente, baja tus barreras y déjame entrar –repitió Harry. Severus siendo un maestro de oclumencia, tuvo un poco de trabajo en bajar todos sus escudos, pero lo hizo. Luna, siempre de mente abierta, tuvo menos problemas. Y Venus pudo ver su mente, su espíritu y su corazón. Hallándolo digno y deseoso de aprender la lengua de parsel. Por lo que libero su magia en el interior del moreno haciendo que el don del parsel despertara en él.

-_ "muchas gracias Venus" –_dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la serpiente_- "me siento muy honrado"_

_- "no es nada Severus. El gusto es mío"_

_- "muchísimas gracias Venus. Le daré buen uso" –dijo Luna._

_- "ahora, tenemos mucho que ver y conversar, vengan conmigo" –finalizo la Gran Serpiente mientras se giraba y los conducía al otro extremo de la estancia._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas: Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus, tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus**

Gracias por sus reviews a: DnK, Dvaita, Natalie G o linfocito, Paladium, liziprincs, alessa, VeroSev


	12. Chapter 12

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape, se hallaba como un niño a quien la Navidad lo sorprendió en Febrero. Venus los había llevado hasta el estudio y biblioteca que Salazar Slytherin había dejado en la Cámara de los Secretos y de ver todos los pergaminos, libros, anotaciones y otras cosas dejadas allí por el fundador sentía que no le alcanzaría la vida para leerlos todos. Porque, Oh Felicidad, estaban escritos en Parsel y ahora que dominaba el idioma podría entenderlos todos.

Harry, solo veía a su ex maestro sonreír como niño, mientras que Luna hablaba de algo con Venus y él se limitaba a pensar que en su línea de tiempo original, todo este conocimiento se había perdido, luego de su batalla con Tom y Venus en la cámara.

Harry decidió entonces decir en voz alta

- "_Creo Venus, que tendrás que encargarte de que Severus recuerde comer, dormir y enseñar sus clases, o sino terminara como Binns"_ –Venus asintió con su cabeza, Luna se rio y Severus se sonrojo levemente, puesto que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

_- "solía hacer lo mismo con Salazar cada vez que se obsesionaba con un tema" _–dijo ella-_ "no será problema"_

_- "¿Cómo era Salazar Venus?" _–Pregunto Luna de forma repentina- "_han pasado tantos años que las cosas que sabemos, deben ser muy inciertas y erróneas"_

_- "Salazar, era muy inteligente y un amante de los animales en general. Ayudo a traer muchas de las especies del bosque prohibido para protegerlas y estudiarlas. También era un convencido de que magos y muggles debían vivir separados…"_

_- "siempre hemos escuchado que Salazar, era un purista de la raza de los magos y que odiaba a los muggles" –dijo Harry- "¿es cierto?"_

Si una serpiente pudiera gritar, el siseo de Venus hubiera pasado por eso

_- "¿Quién se atreve a decir semejantes mentiras de Salazar? ¡Lo morderé y comeré!"_

_- "Venus" _–dijo Luna-_ "Harry no pretendía ofenderte ni a ti ni a Salazar, pero eso es una de las muchas cosas que hemos escuchado y que creemos que son erróneas"_

_- "Salazar, era un hombre bueno y justo, ¿Cómo se puede decir eso de él cuando su segunda esposa era muggle y el mestizo?"_

_- "¿en serio?" _–Pregunto Harry-_ "eso no sale en los libros de historia de Hogwarts"_

_- "Salazar era hijo de una bruja y un soldado muggle. Su primera esposa era una bruja, que murió luego del parto de su segundo hijo, dejando a Salazar hecho pedazos. Fue entonces cuando Constanza de León, la madre de un nacido de muggle y estudiante de Hogwarts, llego, recogió los pedazos y lo ayudo a armarse de nuevo, por así decirlo. Vivieron juntos 60 años y tuvieron 5 hijos más"_

_- "entonces ¿Cómo se llego a decir esto de Slytherin?" –_pregunto Severus

- _"deben recordar que hace 1150 años atrás las cosas eran muy diferente. Salazar, Godric, Rowena y Helga, eran magos muy jóvenes, entusiastas y de historia muy difícil. Al principio los humanos aceptaban la magia como algo natural y un regalo de Dios, pero luego algo llamado 'iglesia' comenzó a convencer a la gente que la magia era maligna, que los magos eran demonios y que debían ser cazados y muertos para acabar con la plaga en nombre de Dios. La idea de fundar Hogwarts, era para proteger a los alumnos y el conocimiento que se tenía entonces de la magia. Salazar y los demás perdieron a muchas personas de sus familias debido a esa persecución. Salazar, creía que debían buscar a todos los hijos de muggles que presentaran signos de magia, y sacarlos de sus familias antes de que los lastimaran o mataran y entregarlos a familias de magos para que los criaran y así aumentar la gente mágica, manteniéndola a salvo y separada de los muggles"_

_- "¿y cómo llegaron a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts?" _–pregunto Luna

_- "Al comienzo todos apoyaron la idea de una escuela de magia, donde los niños pudieran estar a salvo, pero luego surgieron dudas ¿desde qué edad les enseñaremos? ¿Cómo los organizaremos? ¿Por edad? ¿Nacionalidad? ¿Por sexo? ¿Por nacidos de muggle v/s familias mágicas? Fue, entonces que Helga dio la idea de que debían buscar un juez imparcial para seleccionar a los alumnos, puesto que ellos cuatro tardarían mucho por cada alumno. Godric tomo un sombrero de la percha y dijo que deberían crear un sombrero que viera en la cabeza de los niños y que decidiera donde ponerlos, Rowena desarrollo el hechizo y Salazar propuso que fuera por cualidades de los alumnos más que por otras cosas tan superficiales como la nacionalidad o raza. Hogwarts, decidieron seria una escuela fundada en tres cosas: igualdad entre alumnos, libertad de creencias y enseñanza de la magia." _

_- "Increíble" –susurro Severus- "estas son las cosas que deberían enseñarse en 'Historia de la Magia' no tantas guerras de Goblins"_

_- "¿Por qué no hay cuadros de los fundadores?" _–Pregunto Luna- _"hay varios cuadros de esa época por todos lados"_

_- "claro que hay cuadros de ellos. Estaban en las Salas Comunes de las Casas y un cuadro de ellos cuatro en el gran comedor"_

Ante esto, los tres magos se miraron preguntándose donde podrían estar esos cuadros y que o quien los habría hecho desaparecer….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas: Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus, tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Dvaita, DnK, VeroSev, Mrs. Gonzalez, Natalie G o linfocito, Crimson Rouge Rot, Mama Shmi, Paladium, alessa, BellatrixieLestrange y lobita22


	13. Chapter 13

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily Evans se encontraba esperando en el pub de Rosemerta, esperando por su, recientemente recuperado, mejor amigo Severus Snape. La colorina debía admitir que lo había echado mucho de menos, y no era algo menor, con la difícil relación con su hermana y la muerte de sus padres hace un año, Lily Evans, ahora Potter, se sentía muy sola en este mundo. De sus amigas, las que estaban casadas como ella, no tenían tiempo de verla y las que estaban solteras no estaban muy interesadas en oír de pañales y bebes ya que estaban sacando sus carreras o disfrutando su soltería.

- ¿Lily? –sonó la voz de su amigo a su lado

- ¡Sev! ¡Qué bien que viniste! –dijo dándole un abrazo para luego volverse a sentar en la mesa.

- Hoy es día de visita de Hogsmeade, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que vendría con Flitwick

- lo sé, pero no pensé que alcanzaras a venir ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿desde anoche que nos vimos dices?

- Oh Sev, tu sabes de qué estoy hablando ¿Cómo es tu vida de profesor? He visto y leído todo lo que has publicado desde entonces en las diversas revistas y ha sido genial.

- gracias Lily, aunque debo reconocer que no pensé que leyeras mis artículos

- por supuesto que sí. Tus comentarios sobre la poción Wolfsbane, fueron muy interesantes ¿sigues experimentando con ella?

- de momento tengo mis investigaciones en esa área, estancadas en pos de otras cosas, como en el área de objetos malditos y como desposeerlos.

- Sev, eso puede ser muy peligroso ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

- no te preocupes Lily, tengo una asesora especializada en el tema y prontamente habrá novedades en esa área, además creo que vamos por buen camino, ya que logramos quitar la maldición del puesto de Defensa a comienzos de este año.

- ¿en serio? ¡Eso es fantástico Sev! Oh, ¿entonces es por eso que Remus, esta como Profesor de Defensa?

- si –dijo a regañadientes. El lobo era el más decente (o menos terrible) de los Merodeadores originales, pero aún así…

- Que bueno por el pobre de Remus. Siempre le cuesta tanto encontrar y mantener un trabajo…

- Lily, ¿Cómo te has sentido tú? Es decir, el niño…

- ¿el niño? Sev, aun faltan como 6 semanas para saber si es niño o niña –dijo con una risa

- pues estoy dispuesto a apostar 50 Galeones contigo y cada uno de los merodeadores a que es un niño, que si no recuerdo mal, llamaras Harry, en honor a tu abuelo Harold Evans…

- ¡Por Merlín Severus! Serás un miembro de la casa de las serpientes, pero tienes memoria de elefante, lo juro por Dios –Lily Potter reía con ganas ante las ocurrencias de Severus

- Lily, nos conocemos desde los nueve años, y fuiste además de mi amiga, la única niña mágica en mi barrio con quien podía jugar sin preocuparme de los 'accidentes'

- Oh Severus! Realmente había extrañado esto... Qué bueno que me mandaste ese regalo con Remus…

- había tratado de enviarte varias cartas con disculpas antes, pero nunca parecía el momento adecuado. Lo que me recuerda –dijo sacando un paquete de su bolsillo que alargo con su varita- he estado trabajando en esta poción para las mujeres embarazadas, les ayuda a combatir las nauseas matutinas y viene reforzada con vitaminas, para ayudarlas con la desnutrición de los primeros meses. Espero que te sirvan –término acercándole las pociones, que ella tomo.

- Severus… ¡Esto es fantástico! ¿Ya las patentaste?

- sí, deberían aparecer el mes que viene en la nueva edición de "Pociones Modernas Británicas"

- Sev, si realmente funcionan, te harás más rico que un Malfoy, ¿sabes cuantas mujeres te las van a comprar? –dijo encogiendo las pociones y guardándolas en su bolsillo.

- esa era la idea –dijo Severus abriendo el menú- ¿ordenamos?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus Black, se hallaba en ese momento en la entrada del Banco Gringotts, esperando a que el goblin encargado de administrar sus fondos, y dineros, apareciera para recibirlo (El siguiente dialogo se da en idioma goblin, por eso está en cursiva)

_- ¡Lord Black! Que la buena fortuna siempre le sonría _–dijo el goblin con una reverencia

_- Ragpook, que la fortuna te envuelva y mantenga llenos tus bolsillos_ –dijo Regulus respondiendo la cortesía del goblin.

_- dígame Lord Black, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?_

_- se trata de un asunto delicado, que requiere de la mayor discreción._

_- pase entonces a mi oficina Lord Black _–dijo Ragpook, indicándole una puerta hacia su derecha, por la cual entraron ambos. Y luego le ofreció un asiento a Regulus, para ubicarse él detrás de su escritorio-_ ¿en que puede ayudarlo este humilde Goblin, Lord Black?_

_- vengo en calidad de líder de familia y dueño de todas las bóvedas a incautar la bóveda de mi prima Bellatrix _

_- eso es grave Lord Black, su prima Lady Bellatrix Lestrange antes Black, es una mujer casada y quien debería pedir esto es el marido, si es que ella esta incapacitada_

_- no necesito quitarle la bóveda, pero tengo unas fuentes muy fidedignas, que me indican que mi prima, está usando la bóveda de Gringotts para esconder un artefacto de magia tan oscura, que podría poner en peligro la integridad del banco._

_- eso es un cargo y acusación seria Lord Black, las leyes de los Goblins indican que las represalias en caso de acusaciones falsas e intento de robo, son de 10.000 galeones por bóveda a su nombre, y en el caso de la familia Black…_

_- el monto asume a 10.000.000 de galeones, estoy consciente de eso Ragpook, no estaría aquí de otro modo, pero las leyes Goblins también son muy claras con respecto a los tipos y clases objetos mágicos que se pueden custodiar y un objeto de esta magnitud, créeme, vale la pena el riesgo de la multa. Además, estoy tan seguro de lo que estoy diciendo, que estoy dispuesto a añadir una reliquia familiar, hecha por los goblin a la multa de los 10.000.000 de galeones._

_Ragpook, se recostó contra su sillón, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados sobre su pecho._

_- de ser cierto lo que me dice Lord Black, comprenderá que debo de traer al Jefe Goblin del Banco, Ransput, para que nos autorice el ingreso, redacte los documentos respectivos, y en caso necesario, avalué la reliquia de su familia_

_- por supuesto Ragpook, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré esperando aquí._

Dicho esto, el goblin se retiro para volver media hora después, con Ransput y los papeles. Luego de que Regulus, los leyera y depositara una gota de sangre para verificación, los tres partieron a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para cuando terminaron, los Goblins no solamente, no obtuvieron los 10.000.000 de galeones, sino que se terminaron disculpando con Lord Black y dándole las gracias por salvar la reputación del banco y le ofrecieron un detallado recuento de los movimientos de la bóveda y las visitas de Bellatrix a la misma.

- _desea que lo destruyamos Lord Black?_ –sugirió el gerente del banco

- _gracias Ransput, pero tengo alguien experto en el tema que se encargara de esto_.

- _gracias a usted Lord Black, por avisarnos de esta irregularidad_ –dijo Ragpook

- _hasta luego y que sus ganancias siempre se multipliquen_ –dijo Regulus despidiéndose con una reverencia

- _hasta luego Lord Black y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas_ –respondieron los Goblins en igualdad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a: pau Potter, VeroSev, lobita22, liziprincsama, Natalie G o linfocito, Paladium.


	14. Chapter 14

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus Black, acababa de asomarse por la chimenea del despacho de Severus en Hogwarts para mostrarle la Copa de Hufflepuff, cuando se topo con una sonriente Luna Lovehood quien venía saliendo del laboratorio de pociones de Severus.

- eh… ¿hola?

- ¡Regulus! –dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- ¡te ves genial!

- disculpe, señorita, ¿nos conocemos?

- Oh bueno, Severus y Harry probablemente se molestaran mucho, pero nosotros fuimos los que te encontramos y sacamos de la cueva. Mi nombre es Luna –dijo sentándose en un sofá y haciéndolo sentarse a su lado. Regulus abrió mucho los ojos y luego comenzó a decir

- Les estoy sumamente agradecido, a ti y ¿Harry? –Ella asiente- Severus, me dijo que era buena idea que no los conociera, que podría ser útil para el futuro, pero necesitaba darles las gracias a ustedes dos.

- no te preocupes Regulus, estamos felices de haber podido ayudarte. Severus, actualmente no se encuentra, esta con los alumnos en Hogsmeade y Harry está haciendo investigación en la biblioteca. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Venía a decirle a Severus, que ya tengo la copa en mi poder y que podemos destruirla a su conveniencia.

- Debe estar por volver, la salida a Hogsmeade, ya debe estar por finalizar. Ven conmigo, vamos a dejar la copa en el laboratorio junto con la diadema. –dijo Luna agarrándolo de un brazo y llevándolo por el pasillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Todos los alumnos deben comenzar el retorno al castillo de inmediato –dijo Severus usando un hechizo amplificador de voz, mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade con Lily- la salida a Hogsmeade se da por terminada.

- muchas gracias por invitarme a almorzar Severus, fue como en los viejos tiempos. –dijo Lily

- no es nada Lily –respondió este- espero que Potter te este tratando bien

- muy bien Sev, te lo puedo asegurar –dijo con una sonrisa- prometes venir a verme a la casa Sev?

- ¿y colocarme como blanco de práctica para la varita de Potter y Black? No lo creo Lily. –termino acompañándola hasta el punto de aparición.

- James ha cambiado mucho desde que nos casamos Sev. Ahora es Auror y es mucho más serio que cuando éramos estudiantes

- ¿Y Black?

- Sirius, sigue siendo un inmaduro, pero ya no ataca a la gente por la espalda.

- de todos modos, prefiero estar en terreno neutral como ahora –dijo como última sentencia.

- está bien Sev, será como tú quieras –dijo dándole un último abrazo, antes de desaparecerse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- "_Venus, ¿hay algún cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, acá abajo?"_ –pregunto Harry entrando en la cámara de los Secretos

_- "Si, en su oficina, pero por lo general, se va a otros retratos suyos" _

- "_ya veo. Veamos si se encuentra en casa o acá_" –dijo entrando a la oficina y usando su varita para encender unas velas y ver por donde caminaba.

- _"¿Salazar? ¿Estás ahí?" _–dijo Harry caminado hacia la pared más lejana y oscura

- _"¿un hablante? ¿Quién eres?" _–dijo sonando una voz proveniente de la misma.

- _"soy Harry Potter"_ –dijo usando su varita para iluminar mas la pared. Lo que vio, le dejo asombrado. Desde la pared, le estaba saludando una versión joven de Severus, solo que con el pelo castaño claro y la nariz un poco menos ganchuda que el original, aunque vestido con ropas bastante antiguas

_- "¿Qué edad tienes Harold Potter?" _

_- "21 años, señor"_

_- "¿y qué asuntos te traen a mi oficina Harold Potter?" _

_- "vengo por conocimiento Salazar"_

_- "interesante respuesta, Harold. ¿Por qué crees que aquí encontraras lo que buscas?"_

_- "porque busco saber ¿Qué paso con los cuadros de los fundadores de Hogwarts, donde estaban y quien los saco? ¿Por qué nadie lo impidió? Pensé que si habían mas cuadros de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, aquí o en otros lados, alguno de ustedes podría darme una pista"_

_- "bien pensado Joven Harold. Efectivamente cada uno de nosotros tenía un cuadro en nuestras salas comunes, en el aula de nuestro ramo favorito, y uno de cada uno de nosotros en tamaño natural en el gran comedor. Sin contar por supuesto nuestras casas familiares. Obviamente."_

_- "¿Qué paso Salazar?"_

_- "Fue hace muchos años, durante la guerra contra Grindelwald. El era un maestro de transfiguraciones y encantamientos. Antes de que empezara la guerra, uso sus derechos como el ultimo descendiente directo de Rowena para cambiar los cuadros de lugar y esconderlos."_

_- "¿y que ganaba con hacer eso?"_

_- "división. Divide y Vencerás, es una técnica muy utilizada en la guerra, joven Harold. Grindelwald, quería crear división entre las casas, escondiendo la verdad de los fundadores"_

_- "¿Cuál verdad?"_

_- "que Godric y yo éramos grandes amigos, por ejemplo"_

_- "¿en serio? ¿Qué tan amigos?"_

_- "Godric, era de esa clase de amigos, que hay días en que simplemente quieres lanzarles hechizos hasta mandarles el trasero una semana hacia el futuro, pero que cuando las cosas se ponen oscuras, siempre estará ahí para cubrirte las espaldas"_

_- "He conocido, gente así" –dijo Harry pensando en los gemelos Weasley y Sirius- "¿que mas no quería Grindelwald que se supiera?"_

_- "que de todos nosotros, la única que podía ser considerada 'sangre pura' era Helga. Ella era la única provenía, de padres y abuelos magos, por lo que los demás éramos todos 'mestizos', y yo incluso me case con una muggle, como segunda esposa, sabes Harold"_

_- "Venus, me comento algo de eso, pero no entiendo la parte de los derechos de los herederos"_

_- "para crear Hogwarts, tuvimos que utilizar muchas clases de magia distintas, joven Harold. Runas, encantamientos, hechizos, transfiguraciones, tan solo nómbralo y probablemente lo usamos o lo inventamos para poder usarlo. Como tal Hogwarts, es una entidad muy mágica, que acoge a todos los estudiantes, pero como usamos mucha de nuestra magia en esto, Hogwarts reacciona diferente a la magia de nuestros descendientes, que a la de otros magos. Veras joven Harold, cada mago y bruja tiene, como dicen los muggles… Una "huella digital mágica" propia, tus hechizos dejan una marca detrás que es posible de identificar contigo, incluso los gemelos tienen diferente huella digital mágica. Nuestros descendientes, tienen una huella similar a la nuestra, si bien no idéntica, y eso hace que Hogwarts reaccione a su voluntad de forma diferente"_

_- "entiendo, entonces se necesitaría la magia de algún descendiente de un fundador para recuperar los cuadros, ¿no es así?"_

_- "efectivamente joven Harold. ¿Crees conocer alguno?"_

_- "dos. Y descendientes de algunos de sus nietos además Salazar"_

_- "no estamos hablando de Tom, verdad"_

_- "¿Tom Riddle? No, para nada. Me refería mi primo Severus y a mí mismo" (*)_

_- "Tom tenía mucho potencial, pero estaba muy mal enfocado y lleno de rencor. Ojala hubiera podido hacer más por él, pero soy un cuadro con recuerdos de alguien que vivió hace mucho tiempo."_

_- "siempre he querido saber, ¿Cómo se hace un cuadro mágico?"_

_- "Los magos, son cuerpo, espíritu, magia y mente. La idea es copiar todas las memorias del mago, según la edad que tenga en ese momento, e imprimirles su huella mágica particular, todo lo cual permanece latente, hasta que el mago muera y entonces se activa la magia residual en el cuadro y los recuerdos"_

_- "suena como un proceso largo"_

_- "y costoso además. Muchos magos ahorran por años para tener uno sólo"_

_- "muchas gracias por la información Salazar, ha sido de mucha utilidad"_

_- "de nada joven Harold. Espero que tengas éxito en tu misión"_

_- "yo también Salazar, yo también"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

DnK (entendiste mal, lo que dijo Lily, es que porque se acabo la maldición, le pudieron ofrecer el trabajo a Remus, ya que así tendrían profesor de punto fijo en la escuela)

Natalie G o linfocito, Paladium (si, colorina es sinónimo de Pelirroja por estas tierras), Lu, VeroSev, Dvaita, lobita22 (por lo menos ya Luna ya conoció a Regulus), anuska7, BeLiKaSe y Pau Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Regulus Black, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Severus apenas entro a su laboratorio y lo vio acompañado de Luna, conversando

-no te enojes con Reg, Severus –tan solo coincidimos cerca de la chimenea cuando llego, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. ¿Cómo estuvo la salida a Hogsmeade?

- bien, gracias –contesto secamente- ¿Qué te trae por acá Regulus?

- traigo la copa de Hufflepuff para que la destruyamos –dijo él- pero Luna me dijo que están investigando como destruir el horcrux sin destruir las reliquias, lo cual me parece fantástico.

- estamos en ese proceso, ¿y Harry?

- investigando con Venus –dijo ella.

Fue justo ese momento el que escogió Harry para entrar al cuarto como una tromba

- Severus, Luna, yo… -dijo deteniéndose al ver al que no podía ser otro más que Regulus, sentado en el sofá al lado de Luna. Regulus se puso en guardia de inmediato, sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia Harry.

- ¿Potter? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- malditos Gryffindors –mascullo Severus- entrando en estampida, sin avisar ni golpear –dijo poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de Regulus- este no es el Potter que odiamos Regulus, es un Potter eso sí, pero no James Potter.

- Hola Regulus –dijo Harry con las manos en alto- que bueno es verte tan repuesto

- Pero James Potter, es hijo único –decía Regulus- no me dirás, que es algún hijo ilegitimo de…

- no Regulus, aunque de haber sido así, sería una deliciosa ironía que me hubiera encantado sacarle en cara a James. –decía Severus, quien al ver la cara de Harry continuo- Eric Potter era un gran defensor de la familia, especialmente interesado en crear bonos y beneficios que tentaran a los padres a tener más hijos, que él precisamente hubiera engendrado un hijo ilegitimo, habría sido… digamos, que cuanto menos tragicómico.

- Pero, si no es su hermano, ¿entonces…? –pregunto Regulus

- es mejor dejarlo así, Regulus, ya sabes más de lo que deberías y te conviene saber –termino Severus- ¿Dónde estabas Harry?

- con Venus, y luego con el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, quien…

- ¿hay un cuadro de Salazar Slytherin? –preguntaron tanto Regulus como Severus.

- ehhh… si, esta donde tú ya sabes Severus –dijo sin saber si era buena idea hablar de la cámara de los secretos de Hogwarts con el menor de los Black presentes- de hecho, me dijo cosas muy interesantes.

- de acuerdo, pasa al laboratorio con Luna y espérenme allí. Regulus, ven conmigo a la chimenea.

- Severus, yo también quiero saber…

- como ya te dije Regulus, es mejor que no sepas demasiado, en caso de cualquier eventualidad, ahora mejor vete a tu casa –decía Severus llevándolo a la chimenea y arrojando los polvos flu en esta- mansión Black, Grimauld place –ambos desaparecieron en una llamarada verde

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

DnK (entendiste mal, lo que dijo Lily, es que porque se acabo la maldición, le pudieron ofrecer el trabajo a Remus, ya que así tendrían profesor de punto fijo en la escuela)

Natalie G o linfocito, Paladium (si, colorina es sinónimo de Pelirroja por estas tierras), Lu, VeroSev, Dvaita, lobita22 (por lo menos ya Luna ya conoció a Regulus), anuska7, BeLiKaSe y Pau Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Severus? –pregunto Regulus apareciendo en Grimauld Place

- porque ya es bastante malo que los hayas visto –dijo este, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la chimenea

- ¿es necesario tanto secreto?

- si –dijo secamente

- está bien, pero prométeme que me mantendrás al tanto, Severus

- lo hare. Nos vemos luego –dijo retirándose por la chimenea

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de ese encuentro con Regulus, pasaron algunos días más de investigación para Harry, Luna y Severus, mientras determinaban como obtener los demás objetos que estaban pendientes en la lista. Además, la nueva poción de Severus para brujas embarazadas, acababa de salir publicada en la última edición y había causado un revuelo total y los boticarios y tiendas de pociones no acababan de cumplir con todos los pedidos que recibían.

- Te vas a hacer millonario Severus –le comento Remus, en la sala de profesores, mientras leía dicha publicación junto al resto del personal y el director –si las estadísticas que comentan, entre tu articulo y las opiniones de los expertos del diario El Profeta, son la mitad de acertadas, de aquí a once años más tendremos a una generación muy numerosa de magos y brujas para el primer año de Hogwarts.

- ¡Fantástico! –Decía Dumbledore, con ojos brillantes- ojala que viva lo suficiente para verlo, hace tanto tiempo que no está lleno a su máxima capacidad el castillo.

- ¿Qué te motivo a desarrollar esta poción Severus? –preguntaba Filius con sumo interés

- en realidad, fue un estudio muggle, hecho luego del "honger winter" (invierno del hambre) que se dio en Holanda, durante el año 1943, en plena segunda guerra mundial muggle. El estudio muestra que paso con los, casi 40.000 niños que nacieron en medio de esa hambruna, ya que sus madres estaban ya embarazadas o lo quedaron dentro de ese año, y su estado de salud en la adultez. La mayoría había desarrollado gran tendencia a la diabetes, ansiedad y otras enfermedades relacionadas con la poca alimentación fetal y de recién nacidos que tuvieron.

- suena muy completo –dijo Filius- ¿Qué conclusiones alcanzaban los del estudio?

- simplemente, de la importancia de la correcta alimentación de las mujeres durante el embarazo y la lactancia, y como esta podía afectar a una persona adulta de por vida –continuo Severus- tengo los apuntes del estudio, si los quieres revisar Filius

- me encantaría Severus –dijo con un leve chillido.

- ¿y cómo llegaste a la poción Severus? –pregunto Pomona

- bueno, considerando que hemos pasado en los últimos 50 años, por dos guerras muggles, una guerra mágica y una a puertas contra El-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, me puse a pensar que toda esta hambruna, stress y muertes, no han hecho más que contribuir de forma paulatina a la disminución de la población mágica. Por eso, desarrolle una poción que ayude a las madres a sentirse más seguras con respecto a la alimentación del bebe, en el vientre y, con un poco de suerte, motivara a las familias a tener más hijos.

- pues para tener más hijos, primero tenemos que motivar a los solteros a casarse –dijo McGonagall mirando a Remus y Severus. Severus solo rodo sus ojos y Remus tosió –es una vergüenza ver a tanto mago y bruja decentes, sin casarse y tener hijos.

- Lamento decirte Minerva, que no todos nos llamamos "Weasley", algunos si tenemos inculcado el concepto del 'control poblacional' –dijo Severus, causando las risas de varios, hasta que una elfina domestica apareció para informarle, que tenía una llamada en la red flu de sus cuartos privados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Severus! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! –sonó la voz de Lucius Malfoy en cuanto a entro a su cuarto privado.

- ¿Lucius? ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Narcisa, algo le pasa al bebe, ¿podrías venir?

- hazte a un lado y dame 3 minutos –dijo mientras el rubio desaparecía, y Severus iba por su maletín de pociones, antes de cruzar a la mansión Malfoy

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Cómo te sientes Narcissa? –le preguntaba Lucius mientras, entraba Severus

- Lucius, ¿qué le pasa a mi bebe?

- no te preocupes Narcissa, Severus ya está aquí. Severus, ¿tienes alguna poción que pueda ayudarla?

- déjame revisarla, Lucius –Severus comenzó a realizar diversos movimientos de varita para diagnosticar a la señora de la mansión. Luego de unos minutos, empezó a recitar unos versos en latín, para luego darle algunas pociones, para hacerla dormir. Y quitarle los dolores que estaba sintiendo

- Lucius, ven conmigo

- ¿Qué sucede Severus?

- aquí no, dejémosla que descanse –dijo antes de salir del cuarto seguido de Lucius

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Cissa, Severus? –le pregunto una vez entraron a la biblioteca de la mansión

- Lucius, ¿tu esposa a estado expuesta a algún objeto, especialmente oscuro, o de energía extraña en este último tiempo? Y por favor, recuerda con quien estás hablando, antes de responder.

- sin admitir que lo haya estado, ¿Qué pasaría con eso?

- las energías malignas están afectando su salud y la magia tanto de ella como del bebe, es por eso que esta tan débil y con tantos síntomas de perdida. Lucius, si amas a tu esposa y tu futuro hijo, debes deshacerte de ese objeto cuanto antes, o sino ambos pagaran las consecuencias y será el fin de los Malfoy.

Lucius, se sentó en su sofá favorito, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera tomando la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. Al final se levanto, fue hacia una ventana y le dijo a Severus que le siguiera, hacia la parte de atrás.

En ese lugar, Narcissa había, luego de un viaje a oriente como parte de su luna de miel, insistido en hacer un pequeño jardín japonés en la mansión. Era su lugar favorito, luego de la biblioteca y el invernadero, y pasaba mucho tiempo en este. Lucius, se paro junto a una piedra mediana y luego de recitar un encantamiento, la piedra se volvió un libro de oscuras tapas negras y letras doradas.

- Este libro es el culpable Severus, por favor llévatelo lejos de nosotros, y escóndelo bien –dijo Lucius, casi sin mirarlo. Severus lo miro, y tomando el libro pudo sentir una energía muy negativa, y sin embargo familiar.

Al verlo con mas atención, casi se desmayo al ver el nombre grabado en letras doradas…

Tom Marvolo Riddle…

I Am Lord Voldemort….

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Pax399, lobita22, Paladium, sailor mercuri o neptune y Boyka.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- maldito Snivellus –decía James mientras leía "El Profeta" junto a Sirius en la oficina de este, en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué pasa Prongs? ¿Alguien nos gano en encerrar a Snivellus?

- Peor. El cretino se está haciendo el santo promoviendo una poción nutritiva para mujeres embarazadas. Y si lo que dice aquí, es cierto, tendrá más plata, oro y cobre en sus bóvedas que nosotros dos juntos Padfoot.

- ¿y qué tiene de especial esa poción?

- ayuda a evitar las nauseas matutinas, viene complementada con vitaminas y otras cosas para ayudar a que los bebes crezcan sanos.

- seguro que los quiere para reclutarlos a nombre del viejo Voldy, cuando crezcan

- probablemente –dijo James doblando el diario y dejándolo sobre la mesa, antes de ver la hora en la pared- vamos Padfoot, el viejo Ojo Loco nos espera en 20 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento.

- vamos andando entonces Prongs –dijo levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo al de lentes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿me estás diciendo que simplemente te lo dio, así sin más? –Decía Harry viendo el diario de Riddle en sus manos- se supone que Voldemort se lo dio para custodiarlo

- pero es obvio que a Lucius le importan más su hijo y esposa –señalo Luna- eso habla muy bien de él.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar, la última batalla con Voldemort y de cómo los Malfoy, primero Narcissa y luego Lucius, habían traicionado a su señor por salvar a su hijo.

Tal vez en esta línea de tiempo, los Malfoy vieran la luz al final del túnel antes…

- ¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer primero? –Pregunto Luna- ¿destruir los horcrux o restaurar los cuadros de los fundadores?

- destruir los horcrux –dijo Severus- restaurar los cuadros a su forma original, pondría de sobre avisó a Voldemort sobre que algo está pasando y no queremos que eso pase antes de tiempo.

- tiene sentido –dijo Luna, mientras Harry miraba el diario en su mano…

- ¿en serio te lo dio por las buenas?

Severus, rodo sus ojos y Luna solo le sonrío

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily Potter, antes Evans, tenía el habito de aparecerse en un pueblito cercano a la mansión Potter, para llamar, por el único teléfono público que había, a su hermana Petunia.

Si bien ella rara vez contestaba o hablaba más de tres palabras con su hermana, Lily no perdía el ánimo o la esperanza, de que pudieran volver a ser más cercanas, como cuando niñas. Así que ahora mismo estaba marcando nuevamente el teléfono de Privet Drive nº4 esperando que su hermana le contestara.

- buenas tardes –sonó una voz de hombre que no reconoció

- ¿buenas tardes? ¿Podría hablar con Petunia Dursley? Soy su hermana Lily

- señorita Lily, soy el Inspector William Wethersby, de la policía de Surrey

- ¿policía?

- le tengo malas noticias señorita Lily, puede venir a la comisaria de Surrey?

- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué paso?

- me temo que unos delincuentes entraron a casa de su hermana y cuñado, y que este al tratar de dispararles, asesino a dos, pero el también murió en la revuelta.

- ¿Y mi hermana?

- En el hospital, constatando lesiones e internada, por la salud del bebe que está esperando.

- Y-yo voy en camino –dijo colgando asustada y apareciéndose en la mansión Potter, para dirigirse a la primera chimenea que encontró y llamar a James.

- ¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ¡CONTESTAME!

- ¡JESUCRISTO! Lily, ¿por qué gritas así? –dijo Sirius asomándose primero, seguido de James

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué paso? ¿Son Mortifagos?

- No, es… es Petunia… ¡Oh James! ¡Ven pronto por favor! –dijo desapareciendo del fuego. James ni lo pensó y se lanzo casi de cabeza a la chimenea seguido de Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Alessa, lobita22, Paladium, sailor mercuri o neptune, Boyka, Minako Uzumaki y Lenay-chan


	18. Chapter 18

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿inspector Wethersby? –pregunto Lily, una vez que ella, James y Sirius se aparecieron en el The Royal Marsden Hospital (*)

El hombre, estaba en sus 30, tenia pelo castaño bien claro, y ojos color miel, además de ser sumamente alto

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla Sra.…?

- soy Lily Potter, y él es mi esposo James Potter y nuestro amigo Sirius Black. Venimos por mí hermana Petunia Dursley.

- señora Potter, por favor acompáñeme –dice indicándole el camino hasta el cuarto de su hermana, mientras James y Sirius los seguían.

- ¿Cuál es el estado de Petunia, inspector? –pregunto James

- grave, con reservas, según los médicos que la están atendiendo –dijo el policía mientras ella inconscientemente se agarraba su vientre, levemente abultado.

- ¿Qué paso con mi cuñada Inspector? –pregunto James

- unos delincuentes intentaron asaltar la casa de los Dursley pensando que no había nadie, y su cuñado Vernon tomo su arma y les disparo. Lamentablemente en la revuelta perdimos a su cuñado y a dos de los tres antisociales, el tercero escapo, pero se le está rastreando, creemos que su captura es inminente. En la revuelta su hermana se llevo algunos golpes, y es por eso que está aquí.

- ¿podemos verla? –pregunto ella ansiosa mientras llegaban al cuarto de cuidados intensivos pre natales

- solo brevemente –dijo mientras le hacia una seña al policía ubicado al lado de la puerta, para que los dejara pasar.

- vendré en 15 minutos Señor y Señora Potter y señor Black, por favor traten de no perturbarla.

- gracias inspector –dijo James abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Oh Tuney! –fue lo único que pudo exclamar al verla tan pálida y llena de cables y conectada a monitores y bolsas de liquido.

- ¿tú sabes que son todas estas maquinas Prongs? –pregunto Sirius

- ni idea Padfoot, pero me da la idea que mientras más grave esta uno, mas de estas te enchufan los muggles.

- Y pensar Tuney que te mudaste a Surrey diciendo que estarías a salvo de los 'del otro lado de la calle' en Privet Drive y mira como estas –decía llorando y acariciando los cabellos de su hermana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Pero estas seguro Padfoot? –le preguntaba James una vez que Lily se hubiera quedado dormida junto a la cama de Petunia

- tú sabes cuánto detesto a Snivellus Prongs, pero si hay alguien que conozca algún encantamiento, poción o arte oscura que pueda ayudar a Lily y Petunia, es Snivellus, James.

James Potter suspiro. Miro al cuarto de su esposa y cuñada y moviendo su cabeza dijo

- tienes razón Padfoot, Snivellus puede ayudarnos ¿estará en Hogwarts?

- probablemente, llamare desde la chimenea de mi casa a Remus y le diré que lo traiga.

- gracias Padfoot, te debo una

- no es nada Prongs –dijo retirándose para salir del hospital y aparecerse en su apartamento de Londres, no muy lejos de Grimauld Place

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Mooney? ¿Estás ahí? –sonó la voz de Sirius por la chimenea del cuarto del hombre lobo

- ¿Padfoot? ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- estamos con James y Lily en el Hospital Royal Marsden, de Surrey

- ¿acaso Lily está bien?

- ella sí, pero su hermana no, está internada de gravedad y necesitamos… necesitamos…

- que cosa Padfoot?

- que venga Snive… Severus Snape

- ¿Severus? ¿Por qué?

- si hay alguien que conozca algún encantamiento, poción o arte oscura que pueda ayudar a la hermana de Lily, es Snive… Severus. Por eso necesitamos que venga.

- lo iré a buscar de inmediato. –dijo cortando la comunicación por la red flu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿así que Petunia esta en el hospital? –Pregunto Severus- el Karma es una cosa muy graciosa…

- Severus, por favor –decía Remus- Lily está muy preocupada por su hermana.

- dame cinco minutos para recoger algunas cosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿y bien Severus? –preguntaba Lily mientras se retorcía las manos y este examinaba a Petunia y el bebe con la varita.

- Interesante… -murmuro una vez terminados sus exámenes

- ¿Qué pasa Severus? –pregunto Remus

- Petunia no se ve nada bien, sin embargo, hay una opción de salvarlos a ambos, aunque requiere de un voluntario…

- ¿de qué se trata Snape? –dijo James casi mordiéndose la lengua para no decir Snivellus

- Petunia y su hijo son squibs –sentencio Severus, causando la sorpresa de todos- como sabrán algunas veces cuando las mujeres squib tienen un hijo/a mago, la magia en ellas se vuelve mas fuerte para proteger al bebe, lo que las hace pasar de squibs a brujas de poco poder. Lo que necesitamos hacer es una "adopcionem sanguinem" es decir una "adopción de sangre" esto alterara la genética del bebe y bajo cualquier prueba muggle o mágica de paternidad, el bebe será hijo del voluntario, es decir, si el voluntario es un mago es muy probable que el hijo de petunia deje de ser squib y así la magia en ella y el bebe nos ayudara a salvarlos, puesto que los medios mágicos normales no tendrán efecto en ella, siendo squibs. ¿Y bien?

- yo lo hare –dijo Sirius Black. Causando que todos abrieran la boca

- ¿estás seguro Padfoot? –Dijo James- ser padre…

- entonces quieres ser tu el voluntario Prongs? Imagínate lo que pasaría si eres el padre de los hijos de dos hermanas, y Remus, seguramente se negara por su 'problema peludo'. Además, piensa en lo que dirían mis padres, si supieran que el siguiente en línea para heredero de los títulos de los Black, es un nacido de muggle –finalizo con una sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- volveré en media hora con la poción –dijo Severus saliendo del cuarto

(*)Verídico, este hospital existe y se encuentra en Surrey.

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Mama Shmi, Minako Uzumaki, Paladium, L. Mirage, sailor mercuri o neptune, Soloemma, lobita22, VeroSev, Guest, alessa-vulturi y Gelygirl


	19. Chapter 19

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- pobre de Harry –decía Luna mientras ponía un pañito húmedo sobre su frente, ya que el moreno se encontraba tendido en un sofá en la oficina de Severus en Hogwarts.

- que poca resistencia para un Gryffindor –dijo Severus con un bufido al final.

- pero es que no puedes decirle así sin mas, que Sirius es el padre adoptivo de su primo Dudley. Es una impresión muy fuerte para cualquiera.

- regresare en media hora –dijo Severus saliendo por la red flu

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Y cómo piensas llamar a tu hijo Padfoot? –decía James mientras esperaban a que Petunia despertara, ahora que Severus ya le había administrado la poción

- hummmm, no sé, Evan Perseo Black (*), suena bien supongo –decía el mayor de los Black- pero creo que debiéramos esperar a ver que dice tu cuñada Prongs, puede que me agarre a patadas cuando se entere.

-es verdad –dijo James- la verdad es que me cuesta imaginarte como padre, Pad.

- a mi también, pero no me arrepiento, es posiblemente una de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho en mi vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus Arturus Black, se encontraba resolviendo algunos asuntos en su oficina de Grimauld Place, cuando la magia de la casa le aviso de un cambio en el tapete familiar de los Black. Sorprendido y curioso, se levanto, dejando a un lado sus papeles y yendo a revisar, que era lo que podía estar pasando, puesto que la magia familiar sólo actuaba en el tapete, cuando dentro de la familia Black, pasaba algunas de las siguientes cosas: alguien nacía dentro de la familia, se casaba con un Black, o… alguien moría dentro de la familia Black. Y entonces el corazón de Regulus se acelero a mil revoluciones por momento.

"_**¡SIRIUS! Estúpido Hermano Auror, ¿Acaso lograste que te mataran?" **_–pensaba mientras se aparecía en el cuarto del tapete familiar y buscaba frenéticamente el nombre de su hermano mayor, junto a la pequeña cruz que se colocaba mágicamente para indicar el deceso de ese miembro de la familia Black. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejo más perplejo, que si hubiera comprobado la muerte de su hermano mayor. Ahora, junto al nombre de este, y unido por una línea dorada, aparecía el nombre de ¿Petunia Evans? Y una segunda línea, que salía del medio de la que unía los otros dos nombres descendía hasta llegar al símbolo de un bebe aun no nacido, pero por venir, a la familia Black.

De pronto el mundo se volvió negro y Regulus Arturus Black, señor de la casa Black, termino tendido en el suelo, desmayado a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Lily? –fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Petunia Dursley, antes Evan, cuando abrió los ojos y vio una brillante y voluptuosa cabellera de color fuego a su lado.

- ¿Tuney? ¡Oh Dios Tuney! –dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su hermana- ¡que susto me diste!

- ¿Qué paso Lily? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Oh Tuney, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo te sientes Petunia? –pregunto James, logrando así que su cuñada notara que había mas personas en el cuarto. La morena se dio cuenta de que además del esposo de su hermana, había otros dos hombres jóvenes. Uno de ellos moreno, pelo en melena y con ojos azules llenos de travesura y rebeldía. La clase de hombre que su madre no hubiera querido con el que tuviera una cita jamás. Al otro lo conocía de toda la vida, de la calle Spinners End. Severus Snape –voy a ir por el Sanador y el Auror Wethersby –dijo James

- doctor, James, se dice doctor y detective Wethersby –le corrigió su esposa, mientras su esposo asentía y salía del cuarto, en busca de ambos hombres. Los que entraron poco después.

- ¿Sra. Petunia Dursley? Soy el doctor Palavicino ¿Cómo se siente? –dijo mientras sacaba la linterna de los ojos, y comenzaba a revisar sus pupilas y otros signos corporales.

- agotada

- es normal considerando todo lo que paso, pero es muy afortunada señora Petunia, tanto usted como el bebe se encuentran en buenas condiciones de salud, con bastante reposo, algunas medicinas y controles periódicos, deberíamos tener un parto sin complicaciones – dijo el médico finalizando su revisión- la dejare ahora con el detective Wethersby y su familia –luego de dicho esto, salió del cuarto.

- Sra. Dursley, soy el detective William Wethersby, y estoy a cargo de la investigación de su caso. ¿Hay algo que pueda decirme? ¿O que recuerde?

- en realidad, lo último que recuerdo es estar apagando las luces del patio trasero, cuando oí el primer disparo, al principio creí que Vernon había tenido algún accidente con su revólver y me apresure a verlo y ahí fue cuando recibí un golpe en la nuca, luego no recuerdo más. –relato Petunia.

- lamento informarle Sra. Dursley, que su esposo Vernon, falleció durante la revuelta contra los ladrones, junto con dos de los delincuentes. –Petunia se puso blanca de la impresión y comenzó a sollozar entre los brazos de su hermana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿En serio te sientes bien Harry? –preguntaba Luna mientras caminaban por la cámara de los secretos hacia donde estaba Venus.

- si Luna, ya me siento mejor, es sólo que fue una impresión muy grande… ¿Sirius padre de Dudley? El universo tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño, sabes Luna.

_- "Venus, somos Harry y Luna, por favor ven a vernos"_ -siseo la rubia

- "_hola, pequeñas crías_" –sonó el siseo de la serpiente apareciendo de un cuarto.

- "_hola Venus" _–saludo Harry- _"¿cómo estás?" _

_- "contenta de verlos. ¿Dónde está Severus?"_

_- "está ocupado con un favor para mi madre" _–dijo Harry-_ "Venus, ¿podrías ayudarnos con algo?"_

_- "si esta a mi alcance, por supuesto Harry"_

_- "necesitamos un poco de veneno de tus colmillos para una poción, pero según Severus, debe ser voluntariamente entregado" _–finalizo Luna

- _"¿Sólo eso? ¿No necesitan alguna escama también? Hay varias por allá de mi último cambio de piel…"_ –dijo indicando la esquina opuesta del cuarto

_- "¿no te molesta Venus?" _–pregunto Harry

_- "Salazar, solía pedirme veneno, escamas y una que otra vez sangre, para sus varias pociones, no es ningún problemas mis crías"_

_- "muchas gracias Venus" _–dijo Luna acercándose con un frasco, mientras que el basilisco agachaba su cabeza, abría la boca y Luna colocaba el frasco en uno de los colmillos de esta.

- "_¿Han tenido avances?"_

_- "si, Severus crees que con la ayuda de esta poción y algunas runas mezcladas con aritmancia, podremos salvar las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts" _–le explico Harry una vez que Luna, cerro el frasco y lo guardo.

- "_Venus, ¿de verdad podemos llevarnos estas escamas con nosotros?_" –pregunto Luna mientras indicaba al rincón que ella había mostrado antes.

- _"por supuesto_"

- ·Severus se pondrá muy feliz, Harry, si le llevamos escamas de Basilisco, voluntariamente entregadas –decía la rubia con cara soñadora.

- ¿en serio?

- Harry, realmente eres un caso perdido en pociones, ¿lo sabías? Los ingredientes, como las escamas de basilisco, no sólo son rarísimos y de costos prohibitivos para la mayoría de los pocionistas, sino que al ser entregados de forma voluntaria, son alrededor de cuatro veces más poderosos y mágicos, que los obtenidos a la fuerza. –explico como si fuera algo que todos debieran saber.

_- _en verdad, son un caso perdido en pociones –sentencio con un suspiro Harry

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿en un hospital muggle? –pregunto Regulus cuando Kreacher regreso.

- si amo Regulus, Kreacher busca al indigno hijo de mi ama Walburga, e hijo indigno no solo rodeado de traidores a la sangre, y sangre sucias, sino de muggles. ¡Pobre ama! Qué bueno que no está para ver la caída de la casa Black.

- ¿cómo se llama el hospital muggle Kreacher? –pregunto Regulus, sin tomar en cuenta, las palabras del elfo, por estar acostumbrado a estas.

- el Royal Marsden Hospital, amo Regulus.

- gracias Kreacher, cuida de todo mientras regreso. –dijo antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y usar la red flu para llegar lo mas cerca del hospital posible

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí Lily? –pregunto Petunia, una vez más repuesta.

- Pero que pregunta Tuney, eres mi hermana ¡por dios! Y ese niño es mi sobrino, como que ¿Qué hago aquí? –Dijo la pelirroja- somos familia Tuney

- lo entiendo de ti y de… ¿James? –dijo no muy segura del nombre de su cuñado- pero, ellos…

- disculpa nuestro modales Petunia –dijo James- el es mi mejor amigo y casi hermano Sirius Black y bueno, parece que ya conoces a Sniv… Snape, ¿cierto?

- ¿Acaso todos son…? –dijo siendo interrumpida por Severus

- ¿magos? Si, Tuney, todos los que estamos en este cuarto, somos magos y brujas –finalizo dándole una significativa mirada. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, cuando lo comprendió…

- Lily, ¿de qué está hablando Snape?

- veras Tuney, para poder salvar a tu bebe y a ti, tuvimos que usar magia –comenzó Lily- una magia muy antigua, llamada "adopción de sangre", al hacerlo, el don mágico que había escondidos en ti y el bebe, despertó, por lo que tu bebe ira a Hogwarts, como yo y como lo hará mi bebe.

- pero ese tal Dumbledore, dijo que yo no podía ir a Hogwarts, que sólo los que tenían magia, podían ir… -recordó Petunia

- Tuney, hay varias clases de personas, según su magia –comenzó Severus- los muggles, que no tienen magia, los squibs, es decir, gente con tan poca magia que apenas podrían prender una vela y los magos de magia normal. Tú hijo y tú son, o mejor dicho eran, squibs. Al realizar la adopción de sangre, con la ayuda de un mago voluntario, tu hijo y tú fortalecieron su magia lo suficiente para pasar a ser magos normales. El único problema, es que ahora tu hijo, ya no es de tu esposo, sino hijo del voluntario, que dono la sangre para la adopción.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Lily? –pregunto Petunia mareada por la conversación que estaban teniendo.

- lo que mi esposa quiere decir Petunia, es que, bajo los análisis mágicos y muggles, el padre del bebe será identificado como el del donador, puesto que la magia hace que el bebe pase a tener esa sangre en el cuerpo, por lo que además se parecerá a esa persona. –explico James

- ¿Y quién es este famoso donador? –pregunto Petunia con una mezcla de sentimientos bastante extraña, ya que por un lado el bebe estaba a salvo y seguía siendo suyo, pero por el otro, saber que era de un desconocido en vez de su esposo era desconcertante.

- Ese seria yo –dijo Sirius adelantándose para quedar mas cerca de la cabecera de la cama- mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black, encantado de conocerla por fin Petunia, Lily nos había dicho que tenía una hermana, pero falló en decirnos que era tan hermosa –finalizo con una sonrisa coqueta, causando que el resto de los magos rodara los ojos en señal de exasperación.

- ¡Atención! ¡Atención! Al Señor Sirius Black, lo espera su hermano Regulus, en recepción. ¡Atención! ¡Atención! Al Señor Sirius Black, lo espera su hermano Regulus, en recepción. –sonó de pronto la voz de una mujer por el alto parlante, causando la sorpresa de tanto Sirius como James.

- ¿Regulus? ¿Sirius? ¿Severus? ¿Acaso todos los magos les ponen esa clase de nombres a sus hijos? –pregunto Petunia a Lily.

- el mundo mágico es especial Tuney –dijo Lily- ya te acostumbraras.

- Voy a la recepción y vuelvo Prongs –dijo Sirius saliendo del cuarto- regreso en un rato Tuney –dijo guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Es Sirius siempre así? –pregunto Petunia mirando hacia la puerta.

- y algo rebelde –dijo Lily- pero en el fondo es buena persona…

- ahora me dirás que tiene una motocicleta y una chaqueta de cuero –dijo Petunia con voz cansada

- pues de hecho, si las tiene –dijo James- aunque la chaqueta es de escamas de dragón…

Petunia sólo rodo sus ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(*) Evan: del griego, significa guerrero Joven. Perseo: como el príncipe de la mitología griega.

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Gelygirl, sailor mercuri o neptune, Paladium, Boyka, Natalie G o linfocito, Minako Uzumaki, Guest, VeroSev, Mrs. Gonzalez, alessa-vulturi, lobita22, francesca85, Gajeel Redfox Crossover y hyugaharuka.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Señorita, soy Sirius Black, me llamaron para venir a recepción –dijo acercándose al mesón, donde había una paramédico.

- su hermano lo espera en la sala de visitas, Sr. Black –dijo indicándole una puerta frente al mesón

- muchas gracias –dijo antes de encaminarse y abrirla.

- ¿Regulus? –pregunto al entrar y ver a su hermano, prestándole un pañuelo a una mujer a su lado, llamando así su atención

- Sirius, que bueno verte –dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo que lo dejo perplejo- ¿podemos hablar?

- Regulus, ahora no es buen tiempo…

- ¿Es por Petunia Evans?

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de Petunia?

- ven, sentémonos por allá -dijo indicándole un rincón apartado con unos sofás. Sirius lo siguió atento a todos sus movimientos, mientras se acomodaban.

- muffliato –susurro Regulus, usando el hechizo inventado por Severus, para que nadie los escuchara- Sirius, me hiciste pasar un susto terrible, hoy día…

- ¿de qué hablas Reg?

- estaba en la oficina de la casa, cuando el tapete familiar me aviso de un cambio en la familia Black, ¡pensé que te habían matado en alguna misión de los Aurors!

- Reg…

- Imagínate cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando te vi en el tapete enlazado, con alguien de nombre Petunia Evans y con un bebe en camino. Si lo quieres saber de hecho me desmaye ahí mismo frente al tapete. No muy digno de un Black, ¿cierto?

- ¿es por eso que estas aquí Reg?

- pues si, como líder de la familia Black, debía asegurarme de que era lo que estaba pasando y si no era alguna clase de truco o magia negra. Puedo saber, ¿Por qué están en el hospital?

- no estoy muy seguro de si deberías saberlo Reg, pero de todos modos ya no puedo engañarte, diciéndote que no es verdad. Ven conmigo, y te lo contare en el camino –dijo levantándose de su asiento, seguido de Regulus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Si me disculpan, debo regresar a Hogwarts –dijo Severus- tengo muchos asuntos pendientes allá

- por supuesto Sev, ve y muchas gracias por todo –dijo Lily. James solo asintió con la cabeza. Al momento que abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Regulus y Sirius.

- Severus –dijo Regulus a modo de saludo

- Regulus, Sirius. –dijo de igual modo antes de salir del cuarto.

- Petunia –dijo Sirius- permíteme presentarte a mi hermano menor Regulus Arturus Black, Reg, ella es Petunia Dursley, antes Evans, hermana de Lily Potter, antes Evans también.

- es un gusto conocerte Petunia –dijo Regulus- Sirius, ya me explico todo lo que paso y debo decir que estoy muy contento de saber que voy a ser tío, aunque haya sido de una forma tan poco…. Convencional…

- el gusto es mío Regulus, aunque lamento que las condiciones no sean las mejores. –dijo Petunia

- ¿ya les dijo el médico cuando la darán de alta? –pregunto Regulus

- en tres días más –dijo James- quieren tenerla en observación y estar seguros de que el bebe estará bien.

- si no tiene donde quedarse, tenemos una casa de campo en las afueras de Londres que podríamos ofrecer para que se quedara ahí –ofreció Regulus- está bastante resguardada y a los elfos domésticos les encantara tener una persona y a un bebe a quienes cuidar.

- es una buena idea –dijo Lily- aunque si quieres también puedes venir con nosotros a Godric's Hollow, Tuney.

- gracias Lily, pero no me parece bien, interrumpir así en tu casa, creo que la oferta de Regulus es mejor. Además, según recuerdo los magos van y vienen por la chimenea, ¿Cierto?

- así es Tuney- dijo Sirius- además de otros medios de transporte, como las escobas, la aparición…

- las motos voladoras… -dijo ella

- Oh, ¿así que ya te contaron? Es una moto con un side-car, así que cuando quieras puedes venir conmigo a dar una vuelta –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que su hermano le daba un codazo en las costillas.

- dudo que el sanador muggle, lo encuentre una buena idea Sirius –dijo James- al menos no hasta que Petunia este recuperada.

- bueno, tenemos tiempo –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- lo importante ahora es que Tuney descanse, mientras los elfos arreglan Black's Cottage

- ¿Qué es un elfo domestico? –pregunto Petunia

- ahora lo veras Petunia –dijo Regulus- ¡Celeste!

¡POP!

- diga amo Regulus –dijo la criatura que iba vestida con algo parecido a un saco de papas, y que tenia enormes orejas, nariz y ojos.

- Celeste, ella es Petunia, y a partir de ahora vivirá en Black's Cottage, necesito que limpien todo y preparen un cuarto para bebe

- ¿un bebe amo Regulus? –Decía la elfina al borde de la emoción- ¿un bebe Black? ¡Celeste preparara todo Amo Regulus! ¡Elfos estarán muy contentos Amo Regulus! –Se gira hacia Petunia y hace una reverencia- Ama Petunia Black, ¿desea algo especial para el bebé? Celeste y los otros elfos harán lo que Ama Petunia Black quiera –decía mirándola con ojos enormes.

- bueno, ¿me podrían traer todas las cosas que compre para el bebe y que están en Privet Drive 4, en Surrey? –dijo insegura del protocolo para tratar con estas criaturas.

- en seguida ama Petunia Black –dijo Celeste desapareciéndose con un sonoro ¡pop!

- y eso, querida Petunia, es un elfo domestico –dijo Regulus con una sonrisa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Harry? ¿Luna? –pregunto Severus entrando a sus cuartos de Hogwarts

- en la cocina Severus –dijo Luna

- ¿consiguieron el veneno de Venus? –pregunto entrando a la cocina, y encontrándolos terminando el almuerzo

- si –dijo Harry- y además Luna te trajo unas escamas de basilisco que Venus te dono de forma voluntaria.

Severus tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caerse de la impresión.

- ¿escamas… libremente…? ¿Dónde están? –apenas logro preguntar.

- en tu laboratorio privado Severus –dijo Luna- pensamos que querrías guardarlas y prepararlas personalmente…

Severus salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Te debo 5 galeones Luna –dijo Harry antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla

- lo sé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Realmente espero que funcione –dijo Harry una vez que hubiera trazado el circulo de runas en el suelo de la cámara secreta

- lo hará Harry, todos los cálculos y mediciones fueron hechos de forma precisa. –dijo Severus mientras colocaba la copa y la diadema en el centro del tramado de runas, bañados con la poción que tenía el veneno de basilisco- Luna, comienza con el encantamiento por favor –pidió Severus

- de acuerdo –Luna comenzó a recitar el hechizo, que a oídos de Harry sonaba casi como un cantico antiguo.

Las runas comenzaron a prenderse una por una en un orden que iba en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, mientras que el hechizo avanzaba. De pronto Harry noto que tanto la copa como la diadema se comenzaban a sacudir, dentro de las runas, mientras una especie de semicírculo se formaba cubriéndolo todo. Una especie de humo subió desde estos, acompañados de chillidos de dolor y una cara deforme que apenas se podía apreciar. Las runas brillaron aún más, al igual que el semicírculo de energía, haciendo que la neblina pareciera esparcirse y los objetos dejaran de sacudirse en el centro.

- ¿termino? –pregunto Harry, mientras Luna dejaba de recitar. Severus realizo unos movimientos de su varita y luego dijo

- se termino Harry, ahora debemos llevar estas reliquias a un lugar seguro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Natalie G o linfocito, Paladium, Gajeel Redfox Crossover, liziprincsama, sailor mercuri o neptune, Minako Uzumaki, lobita22, Boyka y hyugaharuka.


	21. Chapter 21

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ey, Black –lo llamo Frank Longbottom una vez terminado el entrenamiento de ese día

- ¿Si, Frank?

- ¿Por qué tan cuidadoso en la práctica de hoy?

- ¿a que te refieres? No hice nada diferente en la práctica de hoy

- ¡Ha! Eso es lo que tú crees, esta vez pensaste antes de actuar y lanzarte de cabeza a la acción como un Gryffindor cualquiera. Si hasta se diría que por fin estrenaste tu cerebro.

- ¡Ey! –dijo Sirius antes de que James interviniera, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno

- lo que pasa es que nuestro perro de caza, acaba de descubrir que va a tener un cachorro prontamente, y parece que por fin lo está haciendo asentar cabeza.

- ¿en serio? –Pregunto Frank sorprendido- ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- mi cuñada Petunia –dijo James-

- ¿casada?

- no, Petunia es viuda –dijo James. Frank se giro hacia un grupo y grito a todo pulmón

- ¡Harsworth! ¿Quién le aposto a que Sirius dejaría embarazada a una viuda?

- ¡Torchwood! –Respondió el Auror de apellido Harsworth- ¡Ey Torchwood! –grito hacia otro lado del campo de entrenamiento

- ¿Qué?

- ¡ganaste el pozo de 500 galeones! ¡Sirius dejo embarazada a una viuda!

- ¡Yahoo! –sonó la alegre voz de dicho Auror- ¡la primera ronda la invito Yo!

- ¡Ese es mi amigo! ¡Grande Torchwood! –sonaron las voces de los otros Aurors

- ¿Qué demonios Frank? –atino a decir Sirius

- bueno, actualmente hay varias apuestas corriendo con tu nombre Sirius –explico Frank- una era que a quien dejarían embarazada primero. Torchwood le aposto a una viuda joven, otros le apostaron a la esposa de algún compañero, la esposa de algún funcionario del ministerio, a la esposa del ministro, y James aquí le aposto a la hija única y virgen de algún mago fanático sangre pura.

- ¡James!

- ¿Qué? Son 500 galeones Padfoot, no se puede culpar a un hombre por querer participar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Espero que te gusten tus nuevos cuartos Petunia –decía Regulus mientras la ayudaba a orientarse en Black's Cottage - los elfos se han sobrepasado a sí mismos esta vez

- es verdad, el cuarto del bebe no tiene nada que envidiarle al cuarto del hijo de un príncipe –decía ella mientras pensaba que si esta era la 'casa de campo' según los Black, entonces la casa principal, debía ser como el palacio de Buckingham. La casa tenía 5 dormitorios para la familia, 10 para invitados, 6 baños, una biblioteca, cocina, comedor, salón de fiestas/bailes, un invernadero, y una salita de costura/hora del té, caballerizas, caniles e instalaciones para los criados. Según Regulus en el año 1816, o el famoso año "sin verano" (*) mas de 50 personas, entre criados, familia e invitados, se habían alojado con comodidad en Black's Cottage durante los 6 meses sin primavera y verano.

- me alegra que te guste Petunia –dijo Regulus- ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hubo un bebe Black en Black's Cottage o en la casa principal en Grimauld Place.

- ¿de verdad no es problema que me quede aquí Regulus?

- por supuesto que no Petunia, ahora eres una Black y tienes todo el derecho a usar esta casa. ¡Celeste!

¡POP!

- ¿llamo amo Regulus?

- Si, por favor indícale a los otros elfos, que el sanador indico mucho reposo y buena comida para Petunia y el bebe, ¿de acuerdo?

- por supuesto amo Regulus, Celeste hará lo que amo pide.

- Celeste –dijo Petunia

- si ama Petunia Black?

- dile a los elfos que el cuarto del bebe es precioso y que estoy muy contenta con su trabajo y dedicación –la elfina abrió los ojos de forma descomunal, como si jamás hubiera oído algo así, y haciendo una profunda reverencia se desapareció con un POP.

- pobre Celeste –dijo Regulus- estoy seguro que casi le da un infarto. Ahora, esta puerta, es tu nuevo cuarto Petunia –finalizo abriendo la misma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- estaba pensando Harry –decía Luna- que ya nos queda solamente Nagini, por exterminar, pero eso presenta un gran problema –Harry izo una rápida cuenta mental y se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón.

- tendremos que confiar en que Regulus y Severus puedan destruirla a tiempo –comento Harry- vamos a tener que tener una conversación con ellos, para trazar algún plan.

- espero que lo hagamos a tiempo -dijo ella abrazándolo- estamos tan cerca Harry

- lo sé Luna, lo sé

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus se encontraba en el comedor con otros profesores, cuando un hermoso halcón blanco (*) entro volando por la ventana y con gran elegancia y destreza se poso frente al maestro de pociones, extendiendo su pata y sus alas, causando gran asombro en el comedor.

- Falco Rusticolus –dijo Sprout apenas lo vio- el halcón del rey, quien quiera que sea que lo manda Severus, debe ser muy importante o con dinero, esa especie es muy difícil de obtener y criar.

- de hecho, es la ave emblema de Islandia –comento Remus- debido a que prefiere vivir tan al norte de Europa.

Severus, desato con cuidado, pero con firmeza, la carta de la pata del halcón y se sorprendió al reconocer el sello de la familia Prince.

"_Severus T. Snape_

_Maestro de Pociones_

_Jefe de Casa de Slytherin_

_Profesor de Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

_Estimado Sr. Snape _

_Por medio de la presente queda usted cordialmente invitado, el día 15 del mes en curso, a la honorable y antigua Casa de la Familia Prince, Falcon's nest, para una reunión con Tibalt Prince. (*)_

_18 pm – 22 pm_

_Tenida formal es requerida"_

Severus, no lo podía creer. Tibalt Prince, era el nombre de su tío abuelo por parte materna, hermano de su abuelo Tiberius Prince.

Los Prince jamás habían dado señales de vida, mientras sus padres estaban vivos, ¿y ahora lo invitaban a su casa? Todo esto era muy extraño.

El halcón lo miraba como exigiendo una respuesta y una recompensa por su trabajo, así que Severus le dio un pedazo de su tocino y el ave luego de comérselo se coloco sobre el respaldo de la silla de este, dispuesto a no moverse hasta obtener su respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- bienvenido hermano –saludo Regulus a Sirius cuando este último salió por la chimenea.

- hola Reg. ¿Y Petunia?

- se encuentra con Celeste terminando de ver algunos detalles del cuarto del bebe.

- Gracias Reg. –dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**(*)**Año "sin verano" **(*)** Verídico. Este fenómeno climático se dio en el hemisferio norte en el 1816, y también es conocido como el año "1800 y helados hasta morir". Fue el año en que Lord Byron y sus invitados, encerrados en la mansión del primero, y aburridos, una noche decidieron aceptar el reto de su anfitrión sobre escribir una obra de terror, y Mary Shelley escribió **"Frankestein"** y Pollidori escribió **"El Vampiro",** clásicos de la literatura universal aún casi 200 años después.

** w w w . / .h t m l **

**(*)** Especie que existe. Más info en:

: / / e s . /

**(*)** TIbalt, de origen griego, significa príncipe de las gentes

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Paladium, hyugaharuka, lobita22, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, liziprincsama, Soloemma, Gelygirl, sailor mercuri o neptune, francesca85, alessa-vulturi, pax399 y Guest.


	22. Chapter 22

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Petunia ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto golpeando suavemente la puerta del cuarto del bebé, pero solo escucho algo que sonaba como un sollozo, por lo que preocupado simplemente entro al cuarto.

- Pet, ¿estás bien? –pregunto al verla en la mecedora con un pañuelo en los ojos. Ella solo levanto la mirada

- no es nada… es sólo… creo que por fin todo lo que paso me está alcanzando, ¿sabes?

Sirius se arrodillo junto a ella y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros a modo de apoyo y su otra mano descansando sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de ella.

- Hasta hace menos de una semana, tenía una casa que me gustaba, un buen marido y estaba esperando un bebe. Yo se que Vernon, no era un regalo a la vista, pero… era bueno conmigo y con el bebé, y eso era lo importante. Ahora… el pobre de Vernon no está, y su hijo tampoco… - decía entre sollozos Petunia.

- Lamento profundamente lo que te toco pasar Petunia –decía Sirius- en verdad, no es justo, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, cuentas conmigo y Regulus, para apoyarte

- gracias Sirius –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mago

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo joven amo? –pregunto el elfo que le abrió la puerta en la mansión Prince

- Estoy aquí por invitación de Tibalt Prince y su hermano, soy Severus Tobías Snape –dijo el mago vestido en sus mejores galas. Todas en negro y verde oscuro

- el amo lo espera. Pase por favor. –dijo mientras abría mas la puerta y le señalaba el camino a la sala de estar. Severus estiro un poco sus túnicas y comenzó a caminar detrás del elfo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Amo Tibalt –dijo el elfo abriendo la puerta- amo Severus Snape está aquí señor.

- hazlo pasar –sonó la voz de un mago mayor, al que cuando Severus vio al entrar, pudo notar de inmediato el parecido familiar. Estaba parado debajo del cuadro de un hombre de cabellos blancos, túnicas verde oscuro y ojos igual de oscuros a los suyos.

- bienvenido a Falcon's nest, Severus Snape, hijo de Prince. Mi nombre es Tibalt Prince y el hombre del cuadro es mi hermano Tiberius Prince. Por favor toma asiento. –dijo indicando una silla frente de él.

- muchas gracias –dijo Severus sentándose- puedo inquirir sobre el motivo de esta invitación.

- por supuesto –dijo el hombre del cuadro, Tiberius- veras Severus, la línea Prince tiene una larga tradición de magos y estudiosos, sin embargo tenemos dos grandes defectos en nuestro haber, el primero es nuestro orgullo y el segundo nuestro desmedido interés desmedido por todas las ramas y las artes de la magia, desde las mas blancas a las más oscuras –Severus asintió brevemente con la cabeza, mientras el hombre del cuadro hablaba.

- Debes entender Severus –decía Tibalt- que el rechazo al matrimonio de tu madre Eileen, no se debía a que tu padre fuera muggle, se debe a que era un hombre cruel y… seco por dentro, podríamos decir. No era un hombre bueno, pero tu madre era orgullosa, y no dio su brazo a torcer, y tu abuelo, era orgulloso y no evito que se fuera.

- Luego, el orgullo de Eileen, le impidió pedir ayuda cuando las cosas se pusieron mal para ustedes –continuo Tiberius, desde el cuadro- y mi orgullo me impidió darle ayuda abiertamente para ti. Por lo que cuando llego tu carta de Hogwarts, hable con Dumbledore para decirle que yo pagaría tus matriculas, en la escuela.

- mis matriculas provenían del fondo de ayuda para los estudiantes pobres –dijo Severus- eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo

- Eso fue lo que yo le pedí a Dumbledore que dijera –dijo Tiberius- no quería que tu padre tuviera acceso al dinero de ninguna manera, por lo que me pareció mejor ayudarte desde las sombras.

- ¿y porque esta invitación tan repentina?

- Veras, Severus –decía Tibalt- Dumbledore, nos daba reportes sobre tus notas en la escuela, y nos indicaba que tenias un gran talento en pociones y defensa, pero no manifestaba que estaba preocupado por tu interés en las artes oscuras, hasta ahí no había ningún problema, más allá de demostrar tu sangre Prince en tu interés, pero luego nos llegaron rumores de que estabas asociado con los seguidores de Voldemort y eso nos preocupo, puesto que los Prince, jamás nos hemos asociado a los magos puristas de la magia. Sin embargo, tus últimos descubrimientos y aportes publicados en revistas de pociones, junto como tu trabajo como maestro de pociones en tu escuela, no coinciden con lo que es un mago purista de la sangre. Estamos confundidos Severus, ¿eres un purista de la sangre o no?

- no –dijo de forma seca y tajante, sin lugar para dudas- yo soy un mestizo, y mi mejor amiga era una nacida de muggle. Sin embargo, las cosas se dieron de tal forma en mis últimos años en Hogwarts, que termine entrando a las filas de Voldemort, pero mi intención no es ser su perro, es ser un espía dentro de sus filas para pasar información a los Aurors, por medio de Dumbledore.

- eso me alegra –dijo Tiberius desde el cuadro- en especial porque tengo una propuesta para ti.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamo James en el desayuno, mientras leía el profeta.

- ¡James! ¿Qué lenguaje es ese? –le reclamo Lily, viéndolo enojada.

- Snape, acaba de ser nombrado heredero de la casa Prince

- ¿En serio?

- sí, está en la sección social del profeta. Al parecer Tibalt Prince, perdió a todos sus hijos varones en los últimos 30 años, por lo que solo quedaba Snape para traspasar el apellido, así que ahora es Severus Tobías Prince.

- ¡Oh James! ¡Eso es fantástico! Voy a mandarle una lechuza luego del desayuno, para felicitarlo.

- maldito suertudo –fue lo último que mascullo James antes de salir a su trabajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Gelygirl, hyugaharuka, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, Paladium, Guest, Guest, alessa, Guest, conniie black, NightmareRebel y AzuuMalfoy


	23. Chapter 23

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! –exclamo Sirius en el desayuno, acompañado de Regulus y Petunia.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué modales son esos? –Le reclamo Regulus- Recuerda que hay una mujer y un bebe en el cuarto

- Snape, acaba de ser nombrado heredero de la casa Prince.

- ¿En serio? –Pregunto Petunia- ¿Es eso importante?

- sí, está en la sección social del profeta. Al parecer, su tío abuelo, Tibalt Prince, perdió a todos sus hijos varones en diversos accidentes y eventos en los últimos 30 años, por lo que solo quedaba Snape para traspasar el apellido, así que ahora es Severus Tobías Prince.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Tengo que invitarlo a comer, para felicitarlo. –dijo Regulus

- que bueno por Snape, bueno Prince –dijo Petunia causando que ambos hermanos la miraran

- ¿a qué te refieres Pet? –pregunto Regulus

- Severus, y sus padres vivían… bueno, en el lado pobre del barrio ¿sabes? –dijo un poco incomoda por el tema- su padre era obrero en la fábrica, pero cuando quebró los dejo a ellos y a muchas familias a la deriva. Siempre usaba ropa de segunda mano, que era muy grande para él, además de muy dispareja en colores y tonos. Me alegra saber que algo bueno como eso le haya pasado. Seguro que ahora se podrá conseguir una esposa decente y una casa como Dios manda.

Sirius no comento nada, porque se había quedado pensativo luego de lo dicho por Petunia, así que termino de comer y comenzó a alistarse para salir por la chimenea. Cuando Petunia lo detuvo

- Sirius…

- Si, Pet?

- se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada, pero…

- tonterías Pet, puedes pedir lo que quieras… -ella solo suspiro antes de decir

- Por favor ten mucho cuidado hoy en el trabajo. Este bebe ya perdió un padre y no sería justo que perdiera otro. –Regulus, solo murmuro una incoherencia antes de salir del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

- Por supuesto Pet, yo… eh… hare lo que pueda, ser Auror es un trabajo peligroso, pero prometo que hare todo a mi alcance para cuidarme, ¿de acuerdo?

- eso es todo lo que pido Sirius –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sirius le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de irse por la chimenea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Wow –dijo Harry mientras leía el Profeta, en la casa de Severus, junto a Luna.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

- creo que hemos cambiado el futuro más allá de lo que podríamos haber imaginado, amor.

- ¿para bien o para mal?

- espero que para bien

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Severus, mi muchacho –lo saludo Dumbledore en el desayuno- estas son maravillosas noticias.

Severus sólo arqueo una ceja, antes de leer el Profeta, y ver el anuncio en las páginas sociales.

- Felicidades Severus –comento Remus- estas son fantásticas noticias. Ahora podrás dedicarte a fabricar, e inventar pociones, en vez de enseñar a los alumnos.

- Puede ser –dijo él- pero no puedo dejar a los alumnos de quinto a séptimo año abandonados a su suerte. Cuando ellos salgan de sus N.E.W.T. y O.W.L., dejare la enseñanza.

- muy considerado de tu parte Severus –dijo Flitwick- aunque lamento que te vayas, pocos pocionistas son tan buenos como tú.

- es verdad –dijo Dumbledore- será difícil encontrar un reemplazo adecuado. Habrá que empezar a buscar, lo antes posible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Interesante…. –decía Narcisa Malfoy quien desayunaba con su esposo, y leía las páginas sociales del profeta.

- ¿alguna novedad Cissy? –pregunto Lucius quien estaba tomando café

- Severus, acaba de heredar el titulo de heredero de la familia Prince.

- ¿de verdad? ¿Cuándo?

- según esto, los papeles se hicieron oficiales ayer en el departamento de Herencias y Registros Mágicos del ministerio -dijo ella bajando y dejando a un lado el periódico.

- debemos invitarlo a cenar entonces, para celebrarlo –dijo Lucius.

- debemos hacer una cena, para presentarle brujas de buena familia, y que encuentre una esposa adecuada a su nuevo status –dijo ella entusiasmada, pasando una mano sobre su, cada vez más, abultado vientre.

- Cissy, tu sabes cómo es Severus, con ese tema.

- y me se todas sus excusas, como que no tenía dinero, ni estatus. Bueno, ahora tiene dinero, status, y a pesar de ser un mestizo, está apoyado ahora por una prestigiosa línea de magos puros, lo que podrá ayudar a varias familias a olvidar su estatus y conseguirle una buena esposa.

- Cissy, en el minuto en que Severus entre por la puerta y vea a todas esas brujas reunidas, saldrá corriendo como alma que ha visto al diablo.

- Por favor Lucius, ten un poco más de fe en tu esposa quieres –dijo ella con una sonrisa que casi, casi, hizo a su esposo sentir pena por Severus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, alessa-vulturi, Paladium, sailor mercuri o neptune, narusempai, anuska7, DnK, Natalie G o linfocito, Padfoot y ClaryJaceW.


	24. Chapter 24

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Severus… -lo saludo Lucius Malfoy a través de la chimenea, de la oficina de Hogwarts

- Lucius, pasa por favor –dijo el desde su sofá

- Gracias, Severus –dijo saliendo con gracia y sin una ceniza encima.

- ¿A qué debo esta inesperada, pero grata visita? –pregunto el pocionista

- Narcissa y yo queremos invitarte a cenar para celebrar tu nuevo título como Lord Prince.

- Vas a tener que ponerte en fila –dijo indicándole una gran cantidad de sobres y pergaminos sobre el escritorio- aunque creo que el tío abuelo, se estaba encargando de una fiesta formal.

- ¿ese es el emblema de los Black? –dijo notando el sobre superior

- Efectivamente, Regulus me envió una carta felicitándome e invitándome a cenar a mi más temprana conveniencia, en la mansión de Grimauld Place.

- Ya veo. De todos modos Severus, permíteme entregarte este regalo, que Cissa escogió para ti –dijo sacando y agrandando un paquete envuelto desde su túnica.

- muchas gracias Lucius. –dijo recibiendo el paquete y encontrándose con unos hermosos guantes de piel de dragón.

- Son perfectos, dale las gracias de mi parte a Narcissa. –dijo Severus viendo los guantes.

- Severus, necesito preguntarte algo –dijo Lucius sin rodeos. Cosa que extraño mucho al maestro de pociones.

- ¿Qué necesitas Lucius?

- ¿querrías ser el padrino del bebe?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿quieres que yo sea el padrino del bebé, Prongs? –pregunto Sirius durante el almuerzo, en el cuerpo de Aurors

- Claro que si, Padfoot. –Dijo James- tú y, secretamente Remus, por supuesto. No podría pensar en nadie mejor para cuidar del bebe, si algo nos pasa a Lily y a mí.

- gracias Prongs. Te ofrecería ser el padrino, pero no sé si Pet, ya se lo había ofrecido a alguien.

- ¿de verdad van en serio tu y mi cuñada Prongs? –pregunto James arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué no? Merlín sabe que me podría haber ido mucho peor. –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. James solo quiso golpearse la frente con la mesa.

- ¿Y vas a hacerlo oficial? Es decir, ¿le vas a pedir que se case contigo?

- seria lo adecuado para que el bebe, no creciera con el estigma de ser un bastardo. De todos modos, primero debo enamorarla de mi no crees Prongs- dijo con su risa que sonaba como ladrido, llamando la atención de los demás Aurors.

- ¡Ey! ¡Frank! –grito uno de los Aurors, que estaba más cerca de ellos

- ¿Qué quieres? –grito Frank Longbottom

- Sirius, está tratando de convencer a la viuda de casarse con él

- ¿y?

- le apuesto 100 galeones a que no lo logra

- ¡200 a que lo logra! –grito otro

- ¡150 a que lo consigue de aquí a junio! –sonó otra voz

- ¡Davis! –Grito Frank- saca la pizarra y comienza a recolectar las apuestas con monto y nombre.

- ¡Ey! Ustedes saben que estoy aquí, ¿cierto? –grito Sirius

- Y no sabes cómo nos divertimos con que estés aquí Sirius –grito Davis

- bastardos… -fue lo último que dijo Sirius antes de tomar un sorbo de su whisky de fuego.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Petunia, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto Lily desde la chimenea

- si, por supuesto Lily –dijo ella desde una mecedora, donde terminaba de leer un numero de "Corazón de bruja". Ambas lucían distintos grados de embarazo, con Petunia levemente más avanzada.

- te traje algunos de mis libros de Hogwarts, para que los revises, creo que te ayudaran con tus dudas sobre magia.

- muchas gracias Lily. ¡Celeste! –llamo Petunia, haciendo que un ¡pop! Sonara al lado de ambas.

- ¿si ama petunia? ¿Qué puede hacer Celeste, por ama?

- por favor trae te y galletas saladas, para mí y mi hermana. También prepara algo frio para la hora del té. –dijo Petunia

- enseguida ama petunia –dijo Celeste con un chasquido de sus dedos y un ¡pop!

- veo que te estás adaptando bien, a la vida de los magos Petunia –dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- bueno, Regulus y Sirius han sido muy amables conmigo, además los elfos domésticos como Celeste, pueden malcriar a cualquiera –contesto Petunia.

- es verdad –dijo Lily- veamos, por donde empezaremos a estudiar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, alessa-vulturi, Paladium, sailor mercuri o neptune, narusempai, anuska7, DnK, Natalie G o linfocito, Padfoot y ClaryJaceW.


	25. Chapter 25

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- _Venus, ¿estás disponible para hablar?_ –dijo Luna entrando a tientas con los ojos cubiertos con su mano

- _pasa, pequeña cría _–siseo de regreso la serpiente, cubriendo sus ojos con su parpado semi transparente.

- _gracias, Venus. Harry y yo queríamos consultarte algo_

_- si puedo ayudarlos, me será un gusto hacerlo_

_- veras, nos quedamos pensando en lo que dijiste sobre los cuadros de los fundadores –_explico Luna_- ¿existe alguna forma de saber donde estarán los cuadros?_

_- podríamos tratar de llamarlos utilizando su conexión mágica con ellos._

_- ¿te refieres a que Severus y Harry, son descendientes de Slytherin, cierto?_

_- así es. Ambos podrían ayudarnos a rastrear los cuadros por medio de su magia familiar. _

_- ¿necesitamos algo especifico Venus? _

_- Ven conmigo, creo que hay unos libros en la biblioteca de Salazar que nos pueden ayudar _–dijo avanzando por los pasillos de la cámara secreta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- _Bienvenida Venus –_señalo Salazar desde su retrato al verlas entrar- ¿Quién te acompaña?

- _mi nombre es Luna Lovehood, es un gusto conocerlo Salazar._

_- ¿otro hablante de parsel? ¡Qué curioso! ¿Conoces a Harold Potter?_

_- es mi prometido_

_- es un buen muchacho, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?_

_- estamos interesadas en saber que paso con los cuadros de los fundadores, y como hacerlos reaparecer. Venus cree que podemos rastrearlos usando la sangre de Severus y Harry y que aquí podremos encontrar información al respecto._

_- Hummm, es posible que en esa repisa de allá, entre runas nórdicas y aritmancia podamos encontrar algún tipo de hechizo o encantamiento de rastreo familiar –_meditaba Salazar_._

_- muchas gracias por su ayuda, salazar –_dijo Luna yendo a revisar los estantes, mientras Venus los esperaba afuera de la oficina

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Amo Severus Prince señor –dijo una elfina apareciéndose en su laboratorio y extendiéndole un sobre

- ¿qué es esto? –pregunto tomando el sobre luego de ver el emblema de la familia Prince

- amo Tiberius Prince señor, invita al amo Severus Prince, a una fiesta formal, para presentarlo en sociedad señor.

- gracias, puedes retirarte, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Gin, señor

- gracias Gin.

Severus abre y revisa el contenido del sobre, verificando que efectivamente corresponde a una invitación formal. Preocupado, arroja polvos flu para hacer una llamada.

- ¿Lucius?

- hola Severus –le respondió Narcissa- Lucius no está ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Sí, ¿puedo pasar?

- por supuesto Severus

Cuando el maestro de pociones cruzo la chimenea, hacia el estudio, se encontró con una muy embarazada Narcissa quien ya tenía algo más de barriga para mostrar.

- buenas tardes Narcissa, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- mucho mejor gracias a tus pociones –dijo apoyando una mano sobre su vientre- ¿cierto Draco?

- ¿Draco? –pregunto Severus, tratando de parecer sorprendido del nombre de su ahijado

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, así es como lo llamaremos –dijo ella

- es un nombre con carácter –respondió Severus

- pasemos al salón y pidamos té –dijo abriendo la puerta del estudio para que la siguiera. Una vez acomodados Severus procedió a explicarle a Narcissa que necesitaba asesoría para escoger las túnicas de gala adecuadas para la ocasión a lo que ella accedió encantada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Regulus, ¿estás ahí? –pregunto Sirius, desde la chimenea

- Si, pasa –dijo levantando la vista desde los papeles que estaba revisando- ¿qué necesitas?

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del restaurant donde llevas a comer a tus citas?

- El Unicornio Dorado, ¿A quién quieres llevar?

- A Petunia, por supuesto ¿Crees que aceptara?

- Supongo. Ahora mismo están con Lily revisando los cuadernos y libros de Hogwarts, en el salón de té.

- gracias Regulus –dijo saliendo del estudio

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- tienes talento para transfiguraciones y pociones Petunia –dijo Lily mientras revisaban los ensayos y muestras de esta.

- lo que me preocupa más es como actuar con los otros magos –dijo ella- seguramente hay muchas reglas y normas de conducta.

- hum… tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Sirius o Regulus, ellos son lo que los magos llaman sangre pura y deben estar al tanto de esas cosas.

- ¿acaso escuche mi nombre? -pregunto Sirius asomándose por la puerta.

- hola Sirius –lo saludaron Lily y Petunia.

- ¿cómo están las brujas más hermosas de Londres? –dijo con sonrisa coqueta

- muy bien, gracias Sirius ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –pregunto Lily

- ya sabes, más pistas falsas, y caminos sin salida en este asunto de los Mortifagos –dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto – pero a lo que yo venía, era a hablar con Petunia

- ¿conmigo?

- los dejare solos, entonces –dijo Lily saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿sucede algo malo Sirius?

- no, para nada. Solo venia a invitarte a salir y comer conmigo mañana –ella sólo atino a verlo sorprendida

- Petunia –comenzó Sirius- se que las cosas han sido completamente equivocadas entre nosotros o al menos al revés de lo normal, pero creo que aún estamos a tiempo para corregir el curso y al menos ser buenos amigos por el bien del bebe, ¿no crees?

Ella lo miraba sin estar segura de cómo responder, lo que él acababa de decir.

- por mí no hay problemas Sirius, ¿a qué hora saldremos?

- voy a tratar de conseguir una reservación para mañana a las 6, ¿te parece bien?

- si el sanador no me indica lo contrario, suena muy bien.

- lo mandare llamar de inmediato para tu tranquilidad –dijo él- ¿has pensado en algún nombre para el bebe?

- habíamos decidido con Vernon, que si era un niño escogería él su nombre y si era niña lo escogería yo.

- ¿qué escogiste tú?

- para niña me gustaba Margarita, por la tradición familiar de nombres de flores para las niñas y Vernon para niño había escogido Dudley

- ¿Dudley Dursley? ¿En serio? –pregunto Sirius, Petunia solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿y tú que nombre prefieres Sirius?

- Perseo Evan Black –dijo él- para continuar con la tradición de nombres astrológicos y mitológicos de los Black.

- me gusta, tiene bastante carácter, además, suena mucho mejor que Dudley Dursley.

- también me gusta Margarita –dijo él- podría ser Margarita Dánae Black.

- bueno, se suponía que iba a ser niño, así que será Perseo Evan Black

- ¡perfecto! La próxima vez, tendremos el nombre listo por si es una niña –dijo levantándose para salir del cuarto- voy a llamar al sanador, regreso en un momento.

Petunia, sólo se quedo pensando _"¿La próxima vez?"_

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas: **

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja. **

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estoy traduciendo ahora es "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías**

Gracias por sus reviews a: subterranea23, mizaru kairiri, elle, MaryUchi, satorichiva, , alessa-vulturi (Sirius, dijo que si a ser padrino), lobita22, liziprincsama, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, , Luna White 29 y sailor mercuri o neptune.


	26. Chapter 26

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape, ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea pedirle a Narcisa Malfoy ayuda con lo de un nuevo guardarropas, acorde a su nuevo status, como heredero de la familia Prince. La rubia aristocrática, parecía determinada a vaciar la tienda de telas de madame Malkin, escogiendo ropas y atuendos para el maestro de pociones. De poco le sirvió tratar de protestar, ya que ambas mujeres habían sentenciado que a un lord de su nivel no podían verlo con la misma ropa, dos noches seguidas, y mucho menos, en la fiesta donde iba a realizar su debut en sociedad.

Severus comenzó a creer que su vida como docente, sin familia materna, pudiera no ser tan mala como había supuesto…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- este lugar es muy bello Sirius –comento Petunia, cuando llegaron al unicornio dorado y los ubicaron en un privado para que nos los interrumpieran.

- es un lugar muy tranquilo. Regulus lo usa para hacer negocios –explico Sirius- me pareció un buen lugar para que conocieras algo más del mundo mágico Petunia.

- me parece muy buena idea, ¿Qué otros lugares crees que debería conocer?

- bueno, obviamente el ministerio mágico, nuestro hospital San Mungo, callejón Diagon, son los lugares mínimos. Tal vez podríamos visitar Hogwarts, para que sepas donde estudiamos y donde estudiara nuestro niño. Hay otros lugares para ir a vacacionar dentro del mundo mágico, pero sería mejor conocerlas luego de tu embarazo para no interferir con el reposo que te dio el médico.

- a propósito de educación, estábamos viendo con Lily la posibilidad de buscar alguna clase de tutor que me ayude con ciertos temas de etiqueta con respecto a los magos y un tutor para mis clases de magia.

- hay unas personas que se me vienen a la mente, que nos enseñaron a nosotros, pero habría que ver si aún están vivos –finalizo con una sonrisa.

- Sirius Black, eres incorregible –dijo ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- este cuarto de los requerimientos es probablemente, lo mejor que los fundadores pusieron en este lugar –decía Harry, una vez que tuvieron todo listo para ubicar los cuadros de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

- es verdad, gracias a eso pronto estará todo listo –dijo Luna dando los toques finales a un circulo con runas –estamos listos Harry; por favor toma el cuchillo de plata y corta tu dedo sobre estas runas –dijo indicando una figura a su izquierda.

- está bien –dijo Harry procediendo con lo indicado por su prometida.

Luego ella comenzó, a recitar unas palabras en latín, con las cuales el círculo comenzó a brillar y girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

Pronto la luz comenzó a expandirse por el suelo de la habitación y a trepar por las paredes del cuarto, hasta expandirse por todo el castillo, hasta los cimientos, terminando con un sonoro 'boom' que los asusto a todos en el gran comedor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Albus, ¿Qué está sucediendo? –pregunto Flitwick, ya sabía que el director tenía un contacto directo con la magia de la escuela.

- Hogwarts me indica que se ha liberado alguna clase de sello, pero no me quiere decir quien lo hizo. Sin embargo no creo que sea peligroso.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

- porque se está riendo.

En ese momento la magia alcanzo las paredes del gran comedor, haciendo que tanto los alumnos como los profesores, reaccionaran rápidamente. Cuando llego al techo, revelo un cuadro de casi el tamaño completo de la pared detrás de la mesa de los profesores, donde había cuatro personas con trajes antiguos, dos hombres y dos mujeres, los cuales sonrieron a los alumnos y al personal.

- no temáis jóvenes señores y damiselas, no os vamos a hacer daño, nada más alejado de la realidad –dijo un hombre de rubio cabello, ondulado y ojos azules- mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor y estas son mis hermanas Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, y este hombre es mi hermano Salazar Slytherin.

Todo el comedor cayó en un silencio absoluto esperando alguna explicación, lo que hizo que el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros comenzara a hablar.

- Godric, tienes que darle una explicación más clara a las personas que están aquí o nos temerán –dijo el hombre de los cabellos castaños.

- Salazar, tiene razón Godric –dijo Helga, quien tenía cabellos rojos, ojos cafés, y un vestido verde –alumnos y profesores, fantasmas y otras criaturas que habitan el castillo, es nuestro mayor gusto estar con ustedes nuevamente, luego de que años atrás, el mago Grindelwald de la casa Ravenclaw, puso un sello mágico para ocultar los cuadros de los fundadores y así causar división interna. Este sello fue eliminado con la ayuda de dos valientes personas a quienes les agradecemos con todo el corazón lo que hicieron –finalizo Helga.

- además de este cuadro, con nuestras figuras de tamaño natural, hay un cuadro de cada uno en la sala común y en el salón de nuestra materia que enseñábamos cuando vivíamos- finalizo Rowena, quien tenía pelo negro y ojos azules.

- ahora mismo queremos que continúen con sus cenas y luego los veremos en sus salas comunes –dijo Godric.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los alumnos se volvieron locos mandando cartas a sus padres esa noche explicando lo sucedido, lo que causo un gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica, y por ende llego a oídos de Voldemort, por medio de los Lestrange primero, y seguido de Severus Snape cuando a la mañana siguiente llego con las noticias de los cambios producidos en Hogwarts.

- mi señor –lo saludo el moreno inclinándose ante el mago tenebroso.

- ¿Qué noticias me traes Severus?

- es sobre los cambios que se están gestionando en la escuela, luego de la reaparición de los fundadores.

- ¿en serio? Grandes cambios, me imagino.

- si mi señor, los fundadores están muy disconformes con como están las cosas en Hogwarts, sobre todo en el plano administrativo.

- por favor, explícate Severus.

- les parece inconcebible que un miembro del personal, tenga tres funciones tan demandantes como profesor, jefe de casa; y como Minerva; además sea sub directora. Están obligando a Dumbledore, a contratar más profesores para complementar el personal y que cada uno tenga un solo rol que cumplir. Luego de eso están muy molestos con la ausencia de ciertos ramos y materias que se enseñaban y ahora no existían, como por ejemplo estudios mágicos, como contraparte a estudios muggles, alquimia y otros. Les molesta que Hogwarts sólo tome alumnos de once años en adelante, cuando antes se recibían de 6 baños, ya que genera grandes diferencias para cuando llegan a la escuela, al ser educados en casa.

-¿Qué van a hacer con Dumbledore?

-quieren que renuncie, consideran que si bien su manejo administrativo y contable es impecable, sus obvios favoritismos y nulos intentos por acabar con las discriminaciones y rivalidades internas entre casas, lo hacen apto para continuar al mando del cuerpo estudiantil.

- esas podrían ser excelentes noticias, con respecto a Dumbledore, sin embargo me preocupan las medidas con respecto a la unidad estudiantil, ¿Qué medidas están tomando?

- mas que medidas, le están contando a todos los estudiantes, los errores históricos sobre ellos, principalmente sobre que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, eran enemigos mortales; de hecho Godric se refiere a Salazar, como su hermano en todo excepto en sangre.

Esto causo una explosión de magia alrededor de Voldemort, que rompió varios objetos de vidrio y cerámica. Severus había previsto que esto pasaría, así que preparo todas sus barreras mentales, para el ataque mental, cuando el señor oscuro arraso a su mente para ver dichos recuerdos.

Pudo ver a los cuatro fundadores, en el gran comedor riendo juntos, conversando con los alumnos en las salas comunes de todas las casas, pero lo que más le indigno fue ver lo amigos que eran Gryffindor y Slytherin. Esto atentaba contra todo lo que creían los magos por más de un milenio y echaba por tierra todos sus pensamientos e ideologías sobre la superioridad de la raza mágica versus los muggles.

Necesitaba del odio y del miedo que los magos tenían contra los muggles, para poder realizar sus planes de dominación, necesitaba un conflicto para poder mover las cosas en la dirección necesaria.

- bien hecho, mi leal espía. Ve y regresa con el viejo de Dumbledore, apoya a los fundadores para que lo saquen, mientras menos poder tenga, mejor será para nosotros, trata de seguir siendo jefe de casa de Slytherin.

- hare todo lo posible, mi señor, para cumplir con su voluntad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- necesitamos dos profesores por cada asignatura –dijo Rowena- uno para alumnos hasta cuarto año, y otro para los alumnos de quinto a séptimo, que tengan un curriculum adecuado para que los alumnos salgan capacitados.

- también deberemos considerar retomar la educación de los más pequeños –dijo Helga- las diferencias entre los alumnos son abismales. Ni hablar de los nacidos de muggles o mestizos.

- ¿cómo es posible que abandonen sus cuadros? –pregunto Remus en la sala de profesores

- como fundadores de esta escuela, no es exageración cuando decimos que dejamos nuestros cuerpos y almas imbuidos en estas piedras –dijo Godric- eso mismo nos permite salir de nuestros cuadros y caminar como fantasmas algo más corpóreos –finalizo Godric.

- asombroso –dijo Filius

- espera a ver lo que pasa en el all hallows eves, o como ustedes lo llaman, Hallowen –dijo Salazar- vas a creer que estamos vivos…

- ¿cómo quieren organizar las clases? –pregunto Minerva, quien estaba muy preocupada con lo que estaba pasando, ya que no sabía que es lo que pasaría con ella.

- todos ustedes seguirán enseñando sus ramos –dijo Rowena- pero ya no serán jefes de casa, es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

- ¿Y quiénes serán los nuevos jefes? –pregunto Severus

- nosotros –dijo Salazar- nos encargaremos de las casas, ustedes enseñaran sus ramos y buscaremos un nuevo director para la escuela antes que este año acabe.

- ¿de verdad encuentran mi trabajo tan deplorable? –dijo Dumbledore.

- como administrador, no –dijo Helga- en su relación con los alumnos y en como controlar las disputas, los favoritismos, etc., lo que nos molesta, profesor Dumbledore.

- puede retirarse, indicando sus otras obligaciones como miembro del Wizengamot, o podemos usar la magia de Hogwarts para sacarlo por la fuerza de los terrenos, es su opción director Dumbledore –comento Godric.

- ¿puedo preguntar quién será el nuevo director? –dijo Dumbledore.

- aún no lo tenemos decidido –dijo Rowena- pero preferiríamos a alguien del propio personal, quien ya está familiarizado con el establecimiento y los alumnos.

- bien, comenzare a preparar, todos mis asuntos, para dejarles el camino libre en sus decisiones, pero debo decirles que están cometiendo un error, con la amenaza de Voldemort….

- amenaza creada por su misma negligencia, y falta de atención, director Dumbledore –dijo Slytherin- un niño mágico abusado y en estado de negligencia no puede traer nada bueno. Deberían haberle buscado un hogar mágico adoptivo, especialmente en época de guerra. Hogwarts está concebido como un refugio mágico además de una escuela.

- vamos a tener que hacer un estudio de la situación de cada niño, incluyendo una revisión médica completa para detectar problemas de salud, abuso, etc., -dijo Helga- ¿podemos contar con la ayuda de madame Pomfrey para hacerlo?

- por supuesto –dijo ella, asintiendo con la fundadora.

- muy bien –dijo Rowena- ahora continuemos con los ramos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pocos días después el mundo mágico recibió la sorpresa de su vida, al leer el Profeta, los cambios que estaban produciéndose en Hogwarts y una foto con los cuatro fundadores reunidos.

- me está dando dolor de cabeza con todos estos cambios –le dijo Harry a Luna.

- pero hasta ahora todos han sido positivos hasta ahora, ¿no lo crees? –dijo Luna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Venus.

- supongo, pero el futuro cambia cada vez más y ahora ya no se que esperar.

- nadie lo sabe, Harry, pero eso es el futuro, por eso volvimos, para hacer mejor las cosas.

- lo sé, sólo espero que realmente sea para mejor –suspiro Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Y porque no postulas a un trabajo en Hogwarts Lily? –pregunto James preocupado por el embarazo de su esposa.

- hum, podría ser en encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick –comento ella.

- y Petunia, podría enseñar estudios muggles –comento Sirius mientras desayunaban en la mansión Black.

- ¿estudios muggles? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto la morena.

- es como los magos tratan de entender la cultura muggle, y sus inventos como la electricidad –le explico James.

- habría sido muy interesante que un muggle nos enseñara esa clase –dijo Sirius- por lo menos sabría de que estamos hablando.

- tal vez cuando nazca el bebe y me haya puesto más al corriente con las costumbres y culturas mágicas, pueda buscar esa clase de empleo –dijo Petunia mientras se llevaba una mano a su barriga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- hemos decidido nombrar como nueva directora de Hogwarts, a la profesora Pomona Sprout y como sub director al profesor Flitwick, y en su reemplazo, como Jefes de casa respectivos, serán Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw –anunciaba Salazar Slytherin- además sus clases, serán impartidas de la siguiente manera: Herbologia de primer a cuarto año, con la profesora Blackwood –dijo indicando a una mujer a su izquierda, con cabello rizado color castaño, quien se levanto brevemente para saludar- de quinto a séptimo año, la clase será impartida por el profesor Windlock- continuo indicando también a la izquierda a un hombre afroamericano muy alto, quien también se levanto para saludar a sus alumnos –el ramo de encantamientos será impartido, de primer a cuarto año por la profesora Toledo –indico a una mujer de cincuenta y tantos vestida de azul- y de quinto a séptimo año, será el profesor Sun Lee –termino indicando a un bajito hombre asiático que estaba sentado al extremo izquierdo de la mesa.

- con respecto a la materia de transfiguración, la profesora McGonagall, continuara enseñando a los alumnos de quinto a séptimo año, Godric, les enseñara a los alumnos de primero a cuarto, hasta encontrar un reemplazo más permanente –añadió Salazar cuando los Gryffindor más jóvenes dejaron de aplaudir emocionados por el cambio.

-el año que viene incluiremos nuevas materias para actualizar las mallas curriculares, y todos aquellos alumnos que deseen cambiarse, podrán hacerlo sin perjuicio de sus notas –continuo Salazar- algunos ramos fueron enseñados antes y otros son totalmente nuevos. También incluiremos más actividades físicas y culturales, extra curriculares para el desarrollo integral de nuestros estudiantes. Esto incluirá deportes muggles y mágicos, para una mayor integración de nuestras culturas, y así poder destruir mitos errados sobre los otros –dijo Salazar- por favor, procedan a sus cuartos con normalidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas:**

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja.**

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estuve traduciendo fue "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías.**

Gracias por sus reviews a: lobita22, Asuen, liziprincsama, satorichiva, Yun Sakka, Elle, horus100, The Lady Nott, , vivaelanime, MaryUchi, guest, Gisela y Ezbhy23


	27. Chapter 27

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Cómo están saliendo las cosas Severus? –le pregunto Harry una vez que se reunieron, en el cuarto del maestro de pociones.

- Con Voldemort, te puedo decir que está feliz con la salida de Dumbledore, y furioso con la unificación de la casas de la escuela. Sobre Dumbledore, te puedo decir que está furioso con su salida y feliz con la reacción de Voldemort ante las noticias e la escuela –comento Snape

- ¿es probable que Voldemort, intente hacer algo en vista de estas noticias? –pregunto Luna

- Si, pero aún no ha compartido nada con sus seguidores más cercanos con respecto a su próximo movimiento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Severus? –pregunto Harry.

- ustedes ya han hecho todo lo que podían y más –dijo Severus- ahora nos toca a nosotros acabar con Voldemort. Luna y tú deberían aprovechar de pasar tiempo juntos y disfrutar de los cambios que han conseguido en esta época.

- no sé si sea muy seguro –dijo Harry- podríamos cambiar más cosas sin querer, y ya hemos cambiado suficiente.

- podríamos tomar poción polijugos, y pasar por Hogsmeade. Eso no causaría tantos problemas –sugirió Luna. En ese momento, una elfina domestica apareció en el cuarto, llamando la atención de los tres.

- amo Severus Prince señor, Magenta es enviada, a ayudarlo señor, a prepararse para la fiesta señor –soltó de una sola vez. Severus sólo se apretó el puente de la nariz ante eso.

- será mejor que te dejemos solo Severus –dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto con Luna y unos frascos de la poción.

- buena suerte Severus –le indico Luna

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- bienvenidos a Falcon's nest –iba saludando el tío de Severus, mientras recibía a los invitados al salón de la fiesta que organizaron para el maestro de pociones. En el salón, estaba Severus, recibiendo a los invitados e introduciéndose con los mismos.

Lucia un set de túnicas en color verde oscuro y negras, escogidas por Narcissa, que lo hacían lucir, bastante menos intimidante que su look habitual, lo que lo tenía en la vista de varias mujeres jóvenes y de sus madres, que calculaban las ventajas de esa unión, aun cuando Severus fuera un mestizo, con una casa sangre pura.

Regulus y su acompañante se acercaron a Severus, luego de que otros invitados se alejaran y lo dejaran solo.

- es un honor estar aquí esta noche –lo saludo Regulus Black, quien iba acompañado de una joven de pelo y ojos castaños y túnica azul con ribetes dorados- mi acompañante esta noche es la señorita Mary McDougal, quien asistió con nosotros a Hogwarts, si lo recuerdas.

- Gryffindor, un año más joven que nosotros, si no mal recuerdo

- Así es Lord Prince, tiene una gran memoria –dijo ella sonriendo- estamos encantados de estar aquí, en esta noche tan especial para su familia.

- ¿Has recibido alguna propuesta matrimonial Severus? –le pregunto Regulus, mientras trataba de no reírse ante la expresión del maestro de pociones.

- aún no, pero veo algunas miradas calculadoras de parte de algunos padres, así que no creo que pase mucho antes de que comiencen las conversaciones, aunque los Prince, no son tan intrigados en los matrimonios arreglados como otras familias.

- entonces aún estas a tiempo de buscarte una novia por tu cuenta –dijo Regulus con una sonrisa traviesa

- nos vemos después Severus –finalizo Mary antes de dejarlos con los siguientes invitados

- buenas noches Sev –le saludo Lily Potter, antes Evans, quien venía del brazo de su esposo James Potter, y a quien ya se le notaba su embarazo, pero aún era una barriga mediana y no tan pronunciada.

- buena noches Snape –le saludo James con tono seco

- Prince, ahora es Prince, Potter; pero no te preocupes comprendo que te cueste acostumbrarte al cambio de mi situación y estado –finalizo con una mueca de leve superioridad ante la cara de Potter, al tener que saludarlo como Jefe de familia, al ser el último de la rama principal de los Potter.

- estamos muy contentos por ti Severus –comento la pelirroja, con una sonrisa sincera a su recién recuperado mejor amigo- te mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando en estos días.

- muchas gracias Lily ¿ya saben si es niño o niña?

- es un niño, como adivinaste, y se llamara Harry James Potter –dijo ella muy feliz, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre- ahora estamos tratando de escoger al padrino. James quiere a Sirius, pero yo quiero a alguien más responsable para cuidar a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué tal Lupin? –Sugirió Snape- por lo menos sería capaz de controlar a los otros dos.

- no suena mal –dijo ella- tal vez debamos invitarlo a cenar para preguntarle ¿Qué opinas James?

- tú sabes como se pone Remus, con su pequeño problema peludo Lily. Dudo que quiera ser padrino de Harry, al menos de manera oficial –dijo tratando de no ver a Severus –creo que debemos continuar para que el Sr. Prince pueda seguir saludando a sus invitados

- nos juntamos para almorzar Sev?

- por supuesto Lily, te enviare una lechuza para coordinarlo –dijo él con una mueca de superioridad, al ver la cara de James ante ese prospecto.

- buenas noches, Severus –lo saludo Lucius Malfoy, quien venía acompañado de Narcissa y una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro, con ojos castaños y piel de tez bronceada.

- buenas noches Lucius, Narcissa, bienvenidos a la fiesta de la casa Prince.

- muchas gracias Severus –dijo Narcissa- permítenos presentarte a la señorita Charity Burbage. Su familia ha estado fuera de Inglaterra por un tiempo, pero ella viene para hacerse cargo de lo que su tía dejo al morir hace unos meses.

- mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Burbage –la saludo Severus con una reverencia –espero que todo salga bien y le doy mis condolencias por la muerte de su tía.

- muchas gracias por sus condolencias, Sr. Prince –dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero mi tía era una mujer bastante anciana y fue para mejor

- comprendo –dijo él- de todos modos, espero que todo se solucione con rapidez ¿puedo preguntar a que se dedicaba su tía?

- su negocio era la Herbologia, tenía varios invernaderos con plantas exóticas, las cuales traía y cultivaba para estudio y como proveedora de ingredientes para pociones en varias empresas –comento ella- se especializaba en plantas asiáticas que no estaban en tratados internacionales

- ¿cómo el de Singapur? –Pregunto Severus- es un tema delicado para los herbolaritas

- tal vez podríamos discutirlo mañana Severus –intervino Narcissa- Charity vendrá a cenar con nosotros a la mansión Malfoy y tu también estas invitado, si así lo deseas, después de todo tenemos que ver como hacerte el padrino de Draco –termino ella.

- ahora te dejaremos para que saludes al resto de los invitados –dijo Lucius con una reverencia antes de continuar

- hasta mañana Sr. Prince –dijo Charity antes de irse

- hasta mañana Srta. Burbage –se despidió él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, el mundo mágico se despertó con la noticia de que tres mujeres squib, habían sido brutalmente asesinadas, y que la policía muggle, junto a los agentes del ministerio infiltrados en el gobierno muggle, estaban trabajando para llevarlo a la justicia lo antes posible. Lo único que el mundo mágico sabia era que los periodistas muggles lo habían apodado el destripador de Yorkshire (*)

Voldemort sonrío satisfecho en su cuartel general

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas:**

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja.**

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estuve traduciendo fue "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías.**

Gracias por sus reviews a: hyagaharuka; sailor mercuri o neptune; satorichiva; The Lady Nott, Yukimenoneko, liziprincsama, horus100, Noemi Cullen y VeroSev.


	28. Chapter 28

"**Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

Harry Potter / Luna Lovehood/Severus Snape

Aclaraciones: Todo es de J.K Rowling, de no ser así, Snape estaría vivo.

Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- De todas las cosas, estúpidamente Gryffindorescas que pudieran haber inventado ustedes dos, y de hecho lo esperaba más de ti Harry que de ti Luna, esto es por lejos lo más ridículo que he odio en muchos años. ¿Qué por las barbas de Merlín, estaban tratando de hacer?

- queríamos tratar de atraer a Voldemort, a un lugar donde podamos acabarlo definitivamente –dijo Harry.

- pensamos que ya que le interesan tanto las profecías y los objetos mágicos –continuo Luna- podríamos tenderle una trampa usando alguna cosa que le llamara la atención, como cuando la profecía le hizo atacar a los Potter y los Longbottom

- sólo que esta vez, tendríamos un ambiente controlado, donde podríamos poner fin a todo esto –dijo Harry

- es una locura –decía Severus- pero entiendo su punto en querer asegurarse de la muerte del señor oscuro. Sin embargo, sus métodos no son los adecuados. El anzuelo tiene que ser más interesante, y debemos asegurarnos de que Nagini esté allí también, para acabar con el último horcrux, o sino todo será en vano.

- ¿Y qué es lo que propones tú Severus? –pregunto Harry

- el señor oscuro tiene una gran fascinación con Hogwarts y sus fundadores, si pudiéramos hacerle creer que hay una oportunidad para él de entrar y hacerse del castillo o algún objeto de los fundadores…

- ¿Cómo la espada de Gryffindor? –dijo Luna

- ¿Hay una espada de Gryffindor? –pregunto Severus

- Si, en la oficina de Dumb… es decir, de la profesora Sprout –se corrigió Harry aún no acostumbrado a todos los cambios de esta línea de tiempo -¿Crees que sea un buen señuelo?

- Casi demasiado bueno –dijo Severus- tal vez podamos usarlo de alguna forma

- ¿Podríamos usar una réplica de la espada? En el futuro usamos una para engañarlo –comento Harry

- podría funcionar, pero necesitamos todos los detalles primero –comento Severus

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Buenas noches –saludo Regulus cuando llego a Grimauld Place- ¿cómo ha estado su día?

- bien Regulus. Gracias por preguntar –lo saludo Petunia desde el comedor donde repasaba unos libros dejados por su tutor en temas mágicos- ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

- bastante ocupado, se me ocurrió una idea, luego de conversar con Severus sobre los cambios que están haciendo en Hogwarts, sobre el bienestar de los niños mágicos.

- ¿Hay algún problema serio de salud o algo así? –pregunto ella

- estamos tratando de mejorar las condiciones en que los alumnos muggle se integran a nuestro mundo –comento Reg- necesitan ponerse al día con vacunas contra nuestras enfermedades, vienen con nula información sobre magia y eso los deja en desventajas contra los alumnos nacidos en el interior de nuestra comunidad. Estamos viendo cómo solucionarlo.

- podrían comenzar por informarles antes de que reciban la carta de Hogwarts –le comento ella- la única razón por la cual Lily lo hizo tan bien en su primer año es porque Severus le conto todo lo que sabía sobre la magia, dos años antes de que recibiera la carta.

- ¿Severus?

- Sí, se dio cuenta que Lily era una bruja y nos explicó todo lo que necesitábamos saber, por supuesto no fue fácil creerle al comienzo una historia como esta, pero explicaba mucho sobre Lily y todo lo que le pasaba.

- ¿estas sugiriendo una especie de pre escuela para los hijos de muggle, Petunia?

- no veo lo malo. En el mundo muggle es muy común que los alumnos tomen cursos extras en preparación a cuando pasan a un nuevo nivel escolar. Los que van a la universidad, hacen lo que se conoce como Pre universitario, junto a sus clases normales, para mejorar sus opciones de ingreso y permanencia.

- tienes un buen punto Petunia, la mayoría de los niños mágicos, al crecer rodeados por la magia vienen mejor preparados o menos ignorantes.

- además, ¿Qué hubiera sido de Lily si nuestros padres la hubieran maltratado? ¿Qué hacen los magos por esos niños abusados o huérfanos nacidos de muggles que no saben lo que les pasa?

- Había estado pensando en eso precisamente. Tengo una idea de fundar un orfanato e internado para niños mágicos huérfanos, pero tu comentario me dio una idea. Podemos crear un área especializada en rastrear huérfanos mágicos en los orfanatorios de los muggles para traerlos a nuestra comunidad, aunque no sé cómo comenzar a organizarlo todo para que funcione –finalizo Regulus.

- bueno, por lo que he podido aprender de los magos con el tutor que me consiguieron, creo que te conviene hablar con las mujeres de las familias más poderosas… el matriarcado mágico, por así decirlo, familias como los Longbottom, Black, Malfoy, Bones, Lovehood, etc. Si logras que ellas te apoyen, tendrás todo resuelto.

- creo que podríamos arreglarlo en el próximo evento en el atrio del ministerio, todos estarán ahí y además podremos presentarte a algunas personas para que amplíes tu círculo de amistades –comento Regulus.

- Me parece muy bien. Creo además que sería muy bueno hacer algunas modificaciones a cómo tratar a los padres muggles cuyos hijos van a Hogwarts.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Petunia?

- sabes cómo es el procedimiento para los alumnos muggles cuando llegan a Hogwarts?

- tengo entendido que los profesores llevan las cartas y las entregan en persona y les explican sus dudas

- Si, ¿pero te imaginas el shock de que venga Fillius, que es parte goblin, a decirte que tu hija es una bruja y que esperan que vaya a una escuela en Escocia, que no conoces, que no sabes dónde está, a la que no puedes llegar, durante 10 meses al año por siete años?

- veo tu punto Petunia, puede ser un verdadero shock ¿Cómo lo solucionan los muggles?

- Se hacen actividades durante el año, y el primer día de clases, los padres llevan a sus hijos, y a los padres nuevos, se los lleva a recorrer las instalaciones y los terrenos, para que vean las condiciones en que vivirán sus hijos todo el año escolar.

- podría proponérselo a Lucius Malfoy, es el marido de mi prima Narcisa, y forma parte de la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts. Si él lo propone, es posible que los demás lo aprueben. ¿Ya cenaste Petunia? Me gustaría que me contaras más sobre estas actividades entre padres y profesores

- por supuesto Regulus. Me encantaría.

**Dudas/preguntas/consultas:**

**- Esto no es Slash entre Harry/Severus**

**- tampoco será un trío (sexual) entre Harry/Luna/Severus, solo habrá amistad.**

**- Harry y Luna son novios/pareja.**

**- Esta historia es original, no una traducción de un fic en ingles. La única historia que estuve traduciendo fue "To Shape & Change" / "Para Cambiar y Formar" de Blueowl, todas las otras historias publicadas en Fanfiction (para bien o para mal) son mías.**

Gracias por sus reviews a: horus100; jiv; satorichiva; BereLestrange; sailor mercuri o neptune; Eli; anahi tezuka y Kararely.

Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida


End file.
